Fear The Fever
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Teme la fiebre que solo él te hace sentir. Teme... Porque te va a consumir... ADVERTENCIA: Este Fanfic es largo y tiene temas delicados... Como sexo y dolor y odio. Aqui no hay nada de amor, ni RRB lindos y amables, son MALOS. Se puede decir que es una continuación al fic Power & Control pero puede leerse individual. Digital Daggers' Song


_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 _ **Nota más importante: Este Fanfic posee contenido SEXUAL EXPLICITO y algo de TORTURA SEXUAL. SI TE MOLESTA ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO ENTONCES NO LEAS ESTE FIC. Repito, este fanfic no posee nada de ROMANCE, es LUJURIA PURA.**_

 _ **Y es el LEMMON MÁS LARGO DEL MUNDO.**_

 _ **#SORRYNOTSORRY.**_

 _ **Les advierto desde el principio que si tienen problemas con las advertencias no lean el fic, porque se van a ofender y no quiero eso.**_

 _ **No les digo a las menores de edad que no lean porque cuando yo tenía su edad me valían las restricciones y advertencias y seguía leyendo. PERO como ya dije, NO HAY AMOR AQUÍ, niñitas. SOLO ODIO PERO SEXO.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya que esta eso claro…**_

 _ **Tomen su tiempo, traigan palomitas, refresco… Porque esto va a epezar.**_

 **Fear the Fever**

 _I fear the fever._

 _Deep in my bones,_

 _It runs electric,_

 _It draws me home._

 _It knows the weakness,_

 _Deep in my soul._

 _It keeps me hostage,_

 _I'm never alone._

El viento soplaba fuertemente fuera de los ventanales y se colaba dentro de la habitación.

Era una noche fría, una temperatura que demostraba que el invierno se acercaba. Sin embargo, a Blossom no le molestaba, a ella nunca le importaba el frio, no cuando es uno de sus súper poderes.

Era por eso que en vez de estar con un pijama de lana, que la tapara toda, de pies a cabeza, ella solo traía puesto un camisón corto de color rosa.

Ropa demasiado provocativa para dormir, ropa que nunca nadie esperaría que una santa heroína como ella usara. Y precisamente por eso la traía puesta, incluso si nadie nunca la iba a ver así, ver ese lado de ella.

El lado _malo_.

Blossom frunció el ceño a su reflejo, sus manos se detuvieron por un momento antes de retomar su laboriosa tarea, cepillar su larguísima cabellera.

Tal vez _malo_ no era la palabra correcta para describir ese lado oculto de ella. Porque ella no era mala. No, Blossom era el epitome de la rectitud, heroísmo e inteligencia.

Era la líder de la PowerPuff Girls.

Era una exitosa científica.

Una hermana e hija querida.

Una ciudadana ejemplar…

 _La_ _Comandante y Líder._

Sí, Blossom Utonium estaba lejos de ser malvada. Ella era un ejemplo a seguir…

Y precisamente por eso, porque la ciudad de Townsville la puso en tan alto estatus es que estaba mal que ella usara ese tipo de ropa, está mal cuando las niñas chiquitas, las mujeres adultas —y absolutamente todos— quieren ser como ella.

No podía descarrilarse, no podía mostrar un "lado oscuro", no podía cometer ningún error, porque para los ciudadanos de Townsville sería el fin del mundo.

Y a pesar de que sus hermanas tenían también que comportarse, era Blossom, por ser la líder, quien tenía que ser la más perfecta de las tres.

—Estas molesta.

La voz vino de la nada, junto con su presencia.

Un segundo la frialdad de la noche la envolvía y al siguiente el calor empezó a llenar la habitación, a un nivel apenas perceptible para cualquier otro, pero para ella... Era como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción a su lado.

En respuesta, el frio dentro de ella empezó a emanar. Era una acción involuntaria, algo que nunca podría controlar por completo.

Simplemente era su poder respondiendo al llamado del de él. Dos mitades separadas por fin completándose y estabilizándose.

La PPG Rosa fijó su mirada a través del espejo en la oscura figura que estaba detrás de ella. A pesar de su vista sobrehumana era difícil ver por completo sus facciones en la oscuridad, pero era indiscutiblemente imposible no distinguir sus ojos escarlata, que brillaban como rubíes en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Brick? —Susurró la PowerPuff sin alterarse por su repentina aparición. La pequeña pausa del cepillo la única señal de que estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.

Algo de lo que siempre se enorgulleció fue que, conforme fue creciendo, Blossom logró dominar por completo sus emociones más salvajes… O al menos las dominaba cuando el RowdyRuff Rojo no estaba involucrado.

Pero por lo menos, aunque Blossom no pudiera controlar lo que sucedía dentro ella, nunca lo adivinarías por su voz, sus ojos o su rostro, los cuales podían tornarse tan fríos como la Antártida.

—No hay luna ni estrellas afuera, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella. Blossom no se movió de su lugar para intentar detenerlo. Hoy simplemente no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea con él y esperaba que su actitud fría y desinteresada lo desanimara a intentar algo contra ella—. Está tan fría la noche que incluso _yo_ tuve escalofríos…

Brick se detuvo justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que Blossom sentía el calor sobrehumano que emanaba de él. Sin previo aviso el RRB detuvo la mano de la PPG con la que seguía cepillando su cabello, el contacto mandó una corriente eléctrica directamente a su centro. Su único consuelo a tan aberrante reacción era que él debía sentir lo mismo en su entrepierna.

Y mil veces peor.

El RowdyRuff Rojo se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba a la misma altura del de ella, hasta que su aliento acariciaba su mejilla y su nariz tocaba su cabello. Los ojos de ambos conectados a través del espejo.

—Me recordó a ti… _La Reina de Hielo_.

Brick le arrebató el cepillo, se enderezó y empezó a cepillar él mismo la cabellera roja de su contraparte.

Era una escena más que extraña. Si cualquier persona externa los viera inmediatamente pensaría que era algo romántico, algo que una pareja enamorada haría.

Amor… Un sentimiento que nunca podría usarse para describir la relación que existe entre Blossom Utonium y Brick Him.

Odio y desprecio. Lujuria y deseo. Una contradicción de emociones, una batalla por ver si uno le arrancaba la cabeza al otro... O la ropa.

Brick siempre venía a descontrolar la perfecta vida que Blossom tanto se esforzaba en llevar, razón por la cual la PowerPuff Rosa apenas si toleraba ver a su contraparte.

Un infierno se desata en la tierra cuando ellos dos se encuentran en batalla.

Y por eso Blossom no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al sentir el tacto suave y delicado sobre su cabello. Incluso sus hermanas eran un poco más rudas con ella cuando la ayudaban a peinarse.

Nunca pensó que el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys fuera capaz de tocarla con un tacto más suave que el de un puñetazo.

Ni siquiera los besos que se habían robado en el calor de varias batallas habían sido tan delicados. Ni siquiera las incontables veces que la había follado la había acariciado de una forma que no le dejara la piel marcada.

Los rasguños eran muy comunes entre ellos, pero lo que más le dejaba eran quemaduras, demasiado leves, apenas perceptibles, pero estaban ahí. Brick desprendía tanto calor cuando la tocaba, que la piel de ella —aun a veces con escarcha— terminaba quemada.

Si no fuera por sus súper poderes que le garantizaban una acelerada curación, habría tenido muchos problemas en ocultar las inconfundibles quemaduras —en forma de dedos, manos— de su familia.

Honestamente, aunque Brick no podía controlar su temperatura corporal cuando ella estaba cerca, Blossom sabía que él disfrutaba marcarla como si fuera una vaca de ganado. Como si fuera de su propiedad…

El único consuelo que la PowerPuff Rosa tenia de todo el asunto perturbador era que ella también dejaba su marca helada sobre él.

—¿Y viniste hasta aquí para sentir más frío entonces? —Blossom le preguntó, tratando de enfocar su mente en el presente y no en lo que ambos hacían con sus cuerpos cuando estaban piel contra piel.

—Vine hasta aquí para entrar en calor.

—Eso es lo último que conseguirás de mi —dijo sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al espejo. Y para enfatizar dejó que su poder de hielo se alzara más, creando escarcha en toda la habitación.

En respuesta la temperatura de Brick también aumentó. Una ligera capa de sudor se formó en la espalda de la PowerPuff Rosa, sudor que se congelaba en segundos.

Era como una competencia, mientras más frío ella llamara, él emanaría más calor, sus poderes tratando de llegar al equilibrio. Lo único entre ellos dos que parecía tener lógica.

Armonía.

—Incluso en tu negativa me das lo que vine a buscar.

—Lárgate —susurró.

Blossom nunca tenía que alzar la voz para hacer cumplir sus órdenes. El poder y autoridad que ella comandaba era tanto que todos la obedecían sin pensar… Todos excepto él.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo, Pinky? —La mirada del RRB se sentía como brazas sobre su cuerpo cuando la examinó de pies a cabeza. Por un segundo ella lamentó su decisión de vestuario… Aunque no había nada que él no hubiera visto ya—. ¿Acaso estas vestida de puta porque nuestro querido científico viene a quedarse esta noche?

La PowerPuff Rosa no se alteró ante el insulto. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que Brick la llamara por ese tipo de nombres.

Él siempre decía que era el único que no se dejaba engañar por su perfecta imagen intachable. El único que veía lo sucia que era…

Lo igual a él.

—No voy a contestar a eso. Quiero que te vayas, Brick.

La risa del RowdyRuff fue respuesta suficiente. Él no iba a irse, no hasta que recibiera lo que vino a buscar. Solo el mismísimo Him podría saber qué era eso.

—Perra fría y sin corazón —Brick dejó en el tocador el cepillo y se inclinó hasta que su mentón reposaba en la cabeza de Blossom. Una de sus callosas manos acarició su hombro, mientras la otra tomó uno de sus pechos—. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que veo en ti que no pueda conseguir más fácil en una muñeca inflable.

Ella sabía que debía apartarlo, golpearlo por tocarla tan íntimamente y lo habría hecho… Si no fuera porque estaba tan jodidamente excitada.

Tal atrevimiento… Ni siquiera su novio, Dexter, la tocaba tan descaradamente, sin ningún respeto por ella o por lo que representaba.

Y, dioses, eso le gustaba. Le encantaba.

—Pero luego… —Brick comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pezón, hasta que este se volvió completamente duro y entonces lo pellizco con fuerza. Blossom no pudo suprimir su gemido—, cuando te toco, y respondes como la zorra que en realidad eres, recuerdo porque eres mi juguete favorito, Pinky.

—No soy una zorra —siseó. Aunque, honestamente, no sabía si lo decía para convencerlo a él o a ella misma—. Soy Blossom Utonium. Soy la líder de las PowerPuff Girl. Nací para ser la _niñita perfecta_.

Blossom apartó su mano con brusquedad y se volteó en su taburete para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Y cuando vio su mirada sangrienta chocar contras sus ojos rosas, fue como mirar a su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Brick era el hombre más apuesto que había visto nunca —aunque sinceramente no sabía si su opinión tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que era su contraparte y estaba hecho especialmente para ella—, siempre irradiando masculinidad cruda y arrogancia sexual.

Su cabello era de un tono más oscuro que el de Blossom y, al igual que ella, nunca se lo había cortado. El cabello exageradamente largo podría verse ridículo en otro chico, pero no en él, nunca en Brick Him. Como siempre, lo traía recogido en una floja cola de caballo, su característica gorra roja no estaba con él esta vez, por lo que podía apreciar su perfecto rostro sin ninguna dificultad.

Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra, o en hielo —algo irónico si se tomaba en cuenta que él era la representación del fuego mismo—, poseía una orgullosa y afilada nariz, pómulos prominentes y una barbilla fuerte con la sombra de una barba de tres días. Y su altura… Dioses, él era enorme, sabía que si se paraba, él seguirá imponiéndose ante ella, y eso que Blossom no era una mujer pequeña.

Y una sonrisa llena de crueldad era la cereza del pastel.

—No. Conmigo no eres una _niñita_ , Blossom... Eres una puta... _Perfecta_ pero una puta… Y solo mía. Eso es lo que eres.

La verdad Blossom no supo cómo fue que la movió, pero de pronto ella ya no estaba sentada en el taburete, ahora estaba sobre su tocador, varias botellas de perfume y cremas cayeron al suelo. Su espalda chocaba contra el frío espejo, sus manos se posaron en su duro y perfecto pecho, sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente para que Brick pudiera situarse entre ellas.

No era lo que ella debía hacer, pero su cuerpo no podía parar de reaccionar. Con él nada dentro y fuera de ella nunca respondía como se debería. A pesar de que la PowerPuff Rosa se esforzaba tanto…

Entonces el líder de los RRB tomó posesión de su boca y Blossom olvidó por completo todo lo que importaba.

Si había algo que la dejara más exhausta que combatir al crimen, era besar a Brick Him, y no era porque fuera malo en ello, todo lo contrario.

Brick la consumía por completo solo con un beso. Tomaba todo de ella, la poseía, la marcaba… La dejaba completamente laxa y necesitada de más contra su duro cuerpo.

La infame _Reina de Hielo_ completa y jodidamente derretida por él.

Si alguien la viera así sería su fin.

—No —murmuró Blossom sin aliento mientras apartaba su rostro del suyo—. No está bien, no es correcto.

 _No está bien. No es correcto._ Era un mantra para ella. Un recordatorio.

 _No está bien… No es correcto… Pero se siente_ tan _bien…_

Mechones sueltos del cabello de Brick acariciaban su mejilla mientras él se inclinaba más, sus manos subían su camisón aún más y exploraban el interior de sus pálidos muslos.

—Y es precisamente por eso que me obsesionas tanto, Pinky —sin advertencia Brick bruscamente rodeo el cuello de Blossom, cortándole por completo la respiración.

La PPG no trato de luchar contra su agarre, lo único que lograría seria lastimarse más a sí misma. Y ella sabía que él no la mataría... No porque no pudiera, ni porque su deseo por ella se lo impidiera completamente, sino porque tanto Blossom como sus hermanas poseían un _raro_ don, como un mecanismo de defensa, que solo se activaba si todo lo demás que las protegía fallaba.

Y cuando eso pasaba, nada ni nadie podía ser capaz de levantar ni siquiera un dedo contra ellas, solo con mirar a sus de repente " _irresistibles"_ rostros la voluntad de herirlas desaparecía y un fuerte instinto por protegerlas tomaba su lugar.

El Profesor y Blossom habían nombrado a ese don _Encanto_ , porque eso es prácticamente lo que les pasaba a las personas cuando esa _aura_ las cubría. Todo ser quedaba _encantado_ por ellas.

Aunque por supuesto, ya había quedado más que claro que Brick y sus hermanos eran —si no completamente inmunes— más que resistentes a los dones de las PowerPuff Girl. Y aunque tal vez ese poder no evitaría que ellos las lastimaran, la PowerPuff Rosa sabía que sí impediría que las mataran.

La teoría ya había sido comprobada más de una vez.

Por lo que Blossom se quedó laxa debajo del fuerte agarre de su contrapartes, segura de que nada _muy_ malo le pasaría. Además aunque quisiera pelear, le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su mirada. Esos sangrientos ojos llenos de su psicótico odio hacia ella. Ojos que le decían cuanto quería romper cada parte de ella, causarle la agonía más pura que pudiera existir, torturarla hasta que no quedara ni una parte cuerda de ella. Hasta que quedara tan trastornada como él.

Por un largo momento, lo único que el RowdyRuff Rojo hizo fue mirarla, examinar ese punto donde sus pieles se tocaban. Ella sabía lo que Brick veía, el enorme contrates entre él y ella se resumía perfectamente solo con mirar las manos bronceadas y tatuadas del RRB sobre la piel sonrojada e inmaculada de la PowerPuff.

Tanto desprecio en esa mirada… Y aun así la PowerPuff Rosa podía sentir esa dura longitud contra sus muslos.

Deseo y odio. Los dos sentimientos que los guiaban en esa danza tóxica que siempre sucedía cuando se encontraban.

—La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque eres mi más grande tentación —Brick besó sus labios dulcemente mientras una mano acariciaba su muslo interno y la otra apretaba aún más su cuello. Blossom sabía que le saldrían moretones por su duro agarre—. Un jodido súcubo que se viste con un halo de inocencia —él rio entre dientes—. Si todos pudieran ver el verdadero _infierno_ que eres, Blossom...

El aire se precipitó a sus pulmones cuando Brick por fin la soltó, su mano volviendo a explorar sus pechos, sus curvas.

—¿En serio quieres jugar a esto ahora? —Blossom estaba orgullosa de que su voz no temblara.

 _Reina de Hielo_ , de hecho. Nada de _infierno_...

Brick tuvo el descaro de sonreír encantadoramente.

A veces ella olvidaba que a pesar de su actitud cruel y fría, a pesar de su apariencia tenebrosa, él podía llegar a actuar como un perfecto caballero, a sonreír como si realmente fuera una buena persona… Como si realmente le importaras.

Un arte más que aprendió a dominar para poder controlar a las personas.

—Creí que ya habías entendido, nena. _Nunca_ paro de jugar contigo.

 _Jódete_.

* * *

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que joderlo todo?_

Para ser una súper heroína, Buttercup Utonium pensaba eso muy a menudo.

¿No se supone que ella había nacido como una de las " _Niñitas Perfectas_ "? ¿Que había sido creada para ser el epítome de la perfección?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba... Metiendo la pata de nuevo...

O mejor dicho, metiendo la lengua en la garganta de uno de sus enemigos. De nuevo.

Honestamente, Buttercup culpaba al hecho de que no podía ser una " _Niñita Perfecta_ " porque ya no era más una niña. Eso... O también podía ser que Blossom se había quedado con más de la fórmula para ser perfecta cuando nacieron, dejándole poco a Buttercup de donde tomar y por eso cometía tantos errores.

¿Quién sabe? Las dos parecían respuestas razonables a su... Irracionalidad.

Un jadeo suave escapó de su garganta cuando Ace mordió fuertemente sus labios. En respuesta ella apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su cabello y continuaron besándose, tocándose con más frenesí y desesperación.

Era como en una batalla... Solo que con un fin diferente.

Buttercup siempre esperaba que así como peleaba, así fueran sus encuentros sexuales. No aceptaría nada menos.

Su libido no se lo permitiría.

¿Ya que cuál era el chiste de tener sexo entonces si no iba a resultar emocionante? ¿Placentero? ¿Al límite?

Y era por eso que esa noche estaba en ese sucio y solitario callejón —como toda una delincuente, por no decir otra cosa— fajando con uno de sus peores enemigos, que también era una de sus escasas opciones de amantes que podían darle un poquito de lo que ansiaba.

Una pizca de lo que necesitaba.

Había sido un día muy largo y frustrante en su vida _perfecta_ de súper heroína, solo necesitaba un poco de alivio, algo placentero para terminar ese día de mierda.

El líder de la Gangreen Gang parecía esta vez la opción perfecta a la cual acudir. Y sí, Buttercup sabía que sonaba como una hija de puta sin corazón, así como su hermana mayor.

Pero o era Ace… O la otra opción. Y ella nunca — _nunca_ — acudiría a esa opción.

 _Él_ siempre era el que venía a ella. No al revés. Y así tenía que ser.

Si tenía suerte hoy con su juego sería una noche _más_ que placentera y si no... Al menos ya tenía a su alcance el premio de consolación.

Sin embargo, las manos de Ace, las cuales sujetaban sus caderas, empezaron a deslizarse hacia sus glúteos, apretando, amasando fuertemente.

Era una sensación exquisita, pero… Eran juegos preliminares.

—Olvídate de eso —gruñó Buttercup contra la boca de Ace—. Fóllame. _Rápido_.

El villano se rio entre dientes.

—Alguien está impaciente hoy, ¿no es así, _bebé_?

Cuanto odiaba que la llamara así. Le hacía recordar otro apodo, dicho por _otra_ persona.

Siempre que Ace la llamaba así quería arrancarle la garganta, sin embargo, si quería tener sexo con él… Tendría que suprimir esa violenta reacción.

Solo un poquito.

—Cállate y haz lo que te dije, idiota —su lenguaje rudo nunca lo podría controlar aunque lo intentara.

Cosa que no hacía.

Además no era como si él esperara cursilerías por parte de ella. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, y de seguro no sería la última, ambos se conocían muy bien para tratar de fingir algo que no eran. Para tratar de hacer la compañía del otro más amena.

No... Hablar ni siquiera era necesario. Ambos sabían que esto sólo era sexo y nada más. Solo se trataba de satisfacer una de las necesidades primarias del cuerpo.

Ace, de forma innecesariamente lenta, dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de su pantalón, desabrochándolos, revelando las sencillas bragas negras que llevaba debajo.

¿Qué? No era como si se fuera a poner algo más provocativo para enredarse con Ace Copular.

Buttercup empezó a temblar de impaciencia cuando Ace, en vez de bajarle los pantalones, se puso a trazar la cinturilla de su ropa interior, tentando la piel de su abdomen con el calor de sus dedos.

Él en verdad quería volverla loca. Y no en un buen sentido.

Honestamente, el juego que traía Ace no se le hacía nada sexi. Ningún juego preliminar se le hacía divertido a Buttercup si no la hacía llegar al clímax. Ella era así de exigente e impaciente. Muy impaciente.

En serio, no conocerás a alguien más impaciente que ella.

Además no ayudaba que estuviera haciendo un frío de los mil demonios. Necesitaba el calor de un pecho masculino y duro contra el de ella para calentarse, no unos dedos de mierda.

La PPG detuvo las manos de Ace, no quería que la siguiera acariciando así. Que siguiera burlándose de ella.

En serio, a veces ella se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en buscarlo. Para lo que Ace le daba, era mucho mejor un consolador. Más callado, complaciente y obediente.

Ya habría llegado tres veces con el tiempo que el líder de la Gangreen Gang se había tomado en "excitarla".

 _¡Dioses, esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo!_

—Te dije que no quería juegos —a pesar de que las manos de la PPG no lograban rodear las muñecas del villano, eso no quería decir que su agarre era menos firme. Ni menos doloroso—. Ahora tendré que regresar a casa de peor humor con el que llegue por estas estupideces tuyas. Gracias, Ace, en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda esta noche.

Sí, Buttercup Utonium era una completa hija de puta cuando se trataba de sexo.

No era su culpa. _Él_ la había hecho así...

—¡Agh! —Ace se zafó del agarre de la PowerPuff Verde con más facilidad de la que ella nunca imaginó y la empujó completamente contra una pared—. Este es mi momento, Buttercup.

Siseó su nombre como si fuera el insulto más vil y bajo. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente sus hombros, tanto que ella sabía que le dejaría moretones. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo que Buttercup se tensara como un arco, sino su mirada, su mirada enojada y algo desquiciada que le decía que algo no estaba completamente bien aquí.

—Tú viniste a mí y ahora te acatarás a mis reglas.

 _Disculpa, ¿qué?_

Buttercup parpadeó, tratando de enfocarse, tratando de ver si lo que había escuchado era correcto. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba jodiendo con ella, que quería decir cada maldita palabra, algo dentro de ella explotó.

No necesitaba ese tipo de mierda. No de él... ¡No de nadie!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle la paliza de su vida —otra vez—, una risa cruel y oscura sonó por encima de ellos.

 _Esa_ risa.

Tanto ella como Ace se tensaron completamente —él por miedo y Buttercup por anticipación—, y lentamente, al unísono, levantaron sus miradas al lugar de donde provenía la siniestra risa.

Ahí estaba, flotando. Sus ojos verdes brillando como un par esmeraldas, eran lo único que se podía distinguir de él. La oscuridad de la noche lo cubría perfectamente, tanto que habría sido imposible distinguirlo si él no se hubiera hecho notar.

Era como ver una sombra cobrar forma. Una sombra que pudo haberlos estado espiando todo este tiempo.

Buttercup suprimió una sonrisa.

Había mordido el anzuelo... _Como siempre_.

Si había algo que disfrutaba más que pelear con su contraparte, era jugar con él. Dejar un rastro de migajas y atraerlo hacia ella, haciéndole pensar que era venía por voluntad propia cuando en realidad dejaba su rastro para que él lo oliera y lo siguiera. Y que la viera... ¡Oh, como amaba demostrarle que ella no lo necesitaba!

Las PowerPuff Girls no necesitaban a nadie, porque no habían sido creadas para nadie… Pero los RowdyRuff Boys…

Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que no lo había sentido ahí desde que llegó? ¿Cómo no había sentido ese hormigueo en la piel? Un hormigueo que estaba dejando su piel ultra sensible, ultra preparada para recibirlo en su interior...

La risa de Butch Him paró tan súbitamente como había iniciado, sin embargo, eso no hizo que se aligerar el ambiente. Todo lo contrario, en especial cuando por fin habló...

—No puede evitarlo —su voz era suave como la seda, algo que, cuando se trata de Butch, no augura nada bueno.

Nadie sabía eso mejor que Buttercup. Ella conocía al RowdyRuff Verde mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma.

Así de enferma-obsesionada estaba. O tal vez ella sólo era práctica... ¿Quién sabe?

Por instinto el cuerpo de la PowerPuff se preparó para la inminente batalla que se avecinaba. Siempre que ella y su contraparte se encontraban sucedía una… Solo quedaba por ver qué tipo de batalla sería.

Esperaba que fuera el tipo de batalla que necesitaba.

—Quiere sentirse, aunque solo sea por una vez y aunque solo sea de este modo, superior a ti. Porque él tiene algo que tú quieres, que deseas fervientemente y quiere hacerte rogar por ello. ¿No es así, Copular?

El aludido no contestó. Estaba ocupado tratando de sacar un arma de su pantalón y no parecer muy obvio haciéndolo.

Buttercup suprimió la reacción de poner los ojos en blancos, en vez de eso apartó a Ace y fue a hacerle frente a su peor enemigo.

Y mejor amante.

Nunca admitiría eso en voz alta.

—Butch —saludó entre dientes.

Que hubiera estado jugando una doble partida no quería decir que lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

Ella tenía una reputación que mantener.

— _Butterbabe_.

Ahí estaba llamándola por ese puto nombre. Si no fuera porque era una mujer adulta, completamente madura — _tal vez_ —, le habría contestado con una patada en sus partes bajas.

Pero, en vez de eso, ella decidió ignorarlo, eso le dolería más. Además de que seguía fuera de su alcance para poder golpearlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Por dentro la PPG se estaba riendo. El ya sabía _qué_ estaba haciendo ahí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace aquí una PowerPuff Girl, tan lejos de casa, —el RRB empezó a descender mientras hablaba, hasta que aterrizó en el suelo, pero aun así fuera del alcance de los puños de Buttercup—… Y a solas con un delincuente en posiciones tan comprometedoras?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Ah no? —Butch comenzó de nuevo a reír.

En serio esa risa estaba calando los nervios de Buttercup.

—No —siseó Ace, mientras se ponía enfrente de la PPG, como si tratara de ¿protegerla?— No te incumbe, RowdyRuff, esto solo es entre ella y yo.

 _Y ahora este idiota..._

Buttercup agarró el brazo del líder Gangreen Gang fuertemente y lo acercó a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle entre dientes.

—Ace, hazte un favor a ti mismo y cierra la boca.

Podía notar como el villano se tensaba, listo para apartarse y de seguro gritar quién sabe que más estupideces, sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, Butch habló... O se burló, mejor dicho.

—Hazle caso a _Florecita_ —su rostro seguía oculto por las sombras, pero aun así ella podía _sentir_ su sonrisa petulante.

Y al parecer Ace también la sentía porque Buttercup vio cómo su mano apretaba sobre el arma, con cada palabra que Butch pronunciaba.

Esto iba a terminar muy mal. La PowerPuff Verde casi podía ver la sangre que pronto se derramaría en el suelo. Quizás esta vez el juego no sería tan inofensivo como las otras veces.

—Cierra la puta boca, Butch —le gruñó a su contraparte, el cual respondió entrecerrando los ojos. Si las miradas mataran…

Así era su contraparte: tan cambiante, tan voluble. Su volatilidad lo hacían el contrincante más peligroso al que se había enfrentado nunca. Y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que recibía esa mirada de desprecio total, nunca podía evitar ese ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

No podía evitar ese miedo que enfriaba su sangre por dentro.

Pero no importaba. Ella prefería que su furia e intensidad se centrara en ella, quien si podía hacerle frente en una pelea y más, mientras que Ace…

—Vete de aquí, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor —le murmuró.

Esta vez la risa entre dientes del RowdyRuff Verde se escuchaba muy forzada.

—Sí, Copular, sé un buen perro y obedece a tu ama, y así, tal vez, ella te recompense con el calor que hay entre sus dulces muslos. Después de todo, ¿qué es el orgullo de un villano contra el coño de una súper heroína?

Buttercup podía ser una súper heroína, pero eso no hizo que reaccionara más rápido de lo que le tomó a Ace disparar la pistola.

Ella simplemente no era Bubbles. Y Ace Copular no era _Hawkeye_ o _Deadshot_.

Porque si lo fuera no habría fallado varios tiros. Y aun así las veces que sí logró impactarle unas en el pecho de Butch no hicieron ningún daño, porque él era un RowdyRuff Boy y así como _Superman_ , su piel era impenetrable por balas comunes.

Ace nunca tuvo una verdadera oportunidad de ganar. Cuando se trataba de Butch nadie la tenía… Ni siquiera Buttercup.

No realmente.

Cuando el sonido de un cartucho vacío llenó el silencio del lugar, el RRB suspiró, como si en realidad le pesara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—No debiste hacer eso.

Buttercup trató de interponerse entre Ace y su maldita contraparte, pero fue inútil, él la apartó de un empujón que la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado del callejón.

—Idiota —murmuró mientras se levantaba rápidamente, lista para arremeter contra el RowdyRuff.

Sin embargo, Butch ya había terminado con Ace. Un puñetazo en la cara y uno en el abdomen lo habían dejado tirado, y ahora unas patadas brutales le llovían por todo el cuerpo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido... ¡Esto ni siquiera había sido una pelea! No en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Para cuando ella llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, Ace era un bulto de sangre y huesos rotos. Butch parado a un lado de él, observaba a su víctima con salvaje satisfacción. Como un pintor observaría su más reciente obra de arte.

Buttercup, pálida y algo temblorosa, se arrodilló para checar el pulso del villano. Durante unos instantes temió lo peor, pero por fin lo sintió. Débil, pero ahí estaba… Aún vivo.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Gritó molesta mientras se levantaba.

El miedo había pasado, su temperamento de nuevo estaba surgiendo.

—Creo que es bastante obvio, le he dado a esta patética escoria lo que se merece.

De pronto la mirada verde oscuro de Butch se centró de nuevo en Buttercup. Tal salvajismo era más propio de un animal… No de una persona. Pero él no era una persona.

Como el depredador que era, empezó a caminar hacia ella. Por instinto la PPG empezó a retroceder.

No quería hacerlo, su orgullo gritaba por cada paso que daba hacia atrás, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella, algo muy enterrado dentro de ella, tomaba el control de su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca.

—Y ahora es tu turno, _Florecita_.

Buttercup sintió de repente la boca seca. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, los brazos de Butch le cerraron cualquier posible salida. Estaba atrapada.

Ese pensamiento la hizo enfurecer.

¿Acaso no era ella Buttercup Utonium? ¿Una PowerPuff Girl? ¿ _La Luchadora Más Dura_? Lo era y el infierno se congelaría antes de que ella se dejara intimidar por su jodida contraparte.

Ella tenía el control sobre él, no al revés.

—¿Mi turno? —Gruñó. Por dentro ella se sentía como un perro rabioso, ansiosa por morder—. Como si te debiera algo, idiota.

Si algo hizo la furia de la PPG al RRB, fue prenderlo más. La lujuria de Butch era como una niebla que oscurecía sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ella desde hace mucho sabía que había muchos tipos de lujuria... También sabía que Butch la consideraba a ella la única capaz de poder saciar todos esos tipos de lujuria.

—¿Crees que no sé lo qué haces, _Butterbabe_? Has disparado tus jodidos poderes como si fueran luces de bengala y me has atraído hasta acá para que te sorprendieran con tú puto _amante_ —Butch pronunció la palabra amante como si se tratara de una broma—. ¿Esto es lo que buscabas, no? ¿Mi atención? Pues ya la tienes. Le he dado a esa patética excusa de mierda lo que se merecía por tocarte, ahora te daré a _ti_ lo que te mereces por ser una sucia perra.

Buttercup podía sentirse algo — _¡solo algo!_ — excitada por toda la situación en la que se encontraba, pero ella seguía siendo ella. Así que le respondió como la _Luchadora Más Dura_ haría: con un puñetazo en su perfecto y cínico rostro. Con cualquier otro villano ese golpe los hubiera dejado noqueado, o mínimo tirados en el suelo llorando de dolor, pero lo único que logró con el RowdyRuff fue dejarle un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de la boca.

Y ni así su puta sonrisa se borró.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a...!

—Olvidas que soy un RowdyRuff Boy, y me vale una mierda lo que digas, Buttercup. Yo haré y tomaré lo que quiera y que se joda todo lo demás. Tú, por el contrario, debes acatarte a tu papel.

Buttercup se rio. Esto sonaba _taaan_ Blossom.

—¿El cuál es?

Fue tan rápido que ella nunca lo vio venir, pero de pronto su mano sujetaba su barbilla de una forma muy dolorosa. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que ella no podía ver nada más que esos ojos verdes que brillaban salvajemente.

—Ser una jodida súper heroína de día, combatir el crimen, mierda estúpida como esas… Y de noche, abrir esas largas piernas _solo_ para mí.

* * *

—Esto está tan malditamente mal —murmuró Bubbles entre dientes mientras volaba por la ciudad.

Ya era la quinta vuelta que le daba.

Su trabajo hace horas que había acabado, Bubbles Utonium ya había cumplido con su deber de checar que todo en Townsville hubiera regresado a la normalidad después de un día laborioso de combatir monstruos y el crimen.

Estaba cansada y hecha un desastre de pies a cabeza, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba con urgencia una ducha... Y sin embargo, la PowerPuff Azul no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para regresar a su departamento donde su bañera, su cama y una taza de café la esperaban.

Simplemente... Algo — _alguien_ — más la llamaba. La atraía como la luz a una polilla.

Ella era la maldita polilla.

Solo de pensar que esa era su realidad, hacía que Bubbles quisiera vomitar hasta sus entrañas.

—Tonta. Tonta. Tonta —susurraba una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a ese familiar observatorio que la llamaba.

Bueno, el observatorio no la llamaba, sino la única persona que estaba ahí dentro. Ella lo sentía, sentía ese pulso eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo como la caricia de un amante, una caricia que solo se burlaba de ella, una caricia cruel que la dejaba jadeante y mojada, anhelante por algo que fuera... Real.

Tan real como esos dedos que acariciaron su centro...

 _¡No pienses en eso!_

Bubbles detuvo su vuelo justo a unos metros de distancia. Solo se quedaba ahí unos segundos, suspendida en el aire, observando el lugar y esperando por tan siquiera un vistazo de _él_.

Su corazón se aceleraba, el llamado de su poder se intensificaba hasta volverse insoportable, sus nudillos se ponían blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba los puños. Era bueno que no lo viera, porque no sabría qué hacer si lo hiciera.

Lo más probable era que le diera un puñetazo en su perfecto y _principesco_ rostro. Y esa no era Bubbles —ese comportamiento era más propio de su hermana Buttercup—, pero cuando se trataba del RowdyRuff Azul, de su jodida contraparte, del _encantador_ Boomer Him, ella perdía completamente la cabeza... Y viceversa.

No existía PowerPuff Girl ni RowdyRuff Boy que se odiaran, despreciaran, aborrecieran más de lo que lo hacían ellos dos. Ese horrible sentimiento era lo único en lo que ambos concordaban.

Y aun así su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él como al de ningún otro, sus poderes _cantaban_ dentro de ella exigiéndole acercarse más a él o por lo menos salir y liberar el exceso de poder que se acumulaba en su interior.

Ninguna de las dos era una buena opción.

Así que lo único que Bubbles podía hacer era tratar de satisfacer esa hambre dentro de ella con unas migajas…

Migajas… ¿Quién diría que ella, la PowerPuff Girl más amada en el mundo, se tendría que conformar con sobras?

Calor y color coloreó las mejillas de la PPG cuando la vergüenza invadió sus venas y algo caliente y pegajoso se deslizó entre sus muslos. Era una reacción que nunca podía evitar, no cuando él estaba cerca.

Tan cerca...

Un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió por completo —haciendo un énfasis insoportable en su centro—, cuando lo sintió flotando detrás de ella.

—Estaba teniendo una muy agradable noche —comentó Boomer con fría tranquilidad. A veces Bubbles se sorprendía al escucharlo hablar con tanta indiferencia, con insensibilidad, esa no era la cara que le mostraba a la sociedad, solo a ella… Porque ella era tan jodidamente especial—. Disfrutaba de la poca tranquilidad que recibo cuando mis hermanos no están… Hasta que esa _picazón_ empezó a molestarme.

 _Picazón… ¡Como si fuera un puto mosquito que lo estuviera molestando!_

Bubbles apretó tanto los puños que sangre empezó a emanar de sus palmas ahí donde se había clavado las uñas. Ella sabía que su hermosa manicura estaría completamente arruinada.

Otra cosa por la cual culparlo.

La PowerPuff Azul se negó a voltear a verlo. No reconocería su presencia por nada del mundo. Puede que ella hubiera provocado esto —porque sí, había sido totalmente imprudente acercarse tanto a él cuando no solo era ella la que podía sentirlo—, pero eso no quería decir que iba a enfrentarlo o reconocerlo.

Sus años de gloria le habían forjado un orgullo tan grande como el de Buttercup.

Así que como si él nunca hubiera hablado, Bubbles se echó un mechón cabello de cabello rebelde hacia atrás y se alejó volando de ahí. No muy rápido, porque no quería que Boomer pensara que estaba huyendo de él, y no tan lento porque tampoco quería que se viera como una provocación.

Aunque supuso que ignorarlo por completo era provocación suficiente.

A la PPG ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear cuando una brisa la sobrepasó y la cara del RRB apareció de repente muy cerca de ella. Una enorme mano la tomó rudamente del codo y la jaló hasta que no había escapatoria de esos ojos tan azules como las profundidades del mar y tan brillantes como los rayos de una tormenta.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

—Suéltame —murmuró Bubbles sin aliento. ¿Qué había pasado con su aliento?

Boomer rio. El sonido era tan escalofriante que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Y no precisamente por miedo, sino por _otra_ cosa.

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…_

—¿En serio crees que voy a dejarte ir así de fácil? Después de que fuiste tú la que vino a mi… ¡Cinco veces!… En serio eres la más estúpida de las PowerPuff Girls.

Bubbles le lanzó un puñetazo con el brazo que tenía suelto, sin embargo, Boomer lo esquivó ágilmente.

Nunca importaba que tan rápida fuera, él siempre sería más veloz. Y más fuerte.

El RowdyRuff Azul la sujetó de ambos brazos, aun así Bubbles siguió luchando. Esta vez con sus piernas le lanzaba patadas, pero era como si estuviera pateando una pared. Él simplemente no sentía nada, o si lo sentía no se molestaba en hacer ningún sonido que indicara dolor o molestia.

Cosa que la estaba sacando aún más de sus casillas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —el RRB chasqueó la lengua—Que decepción, pero ¿de qué me sorprende? Tú _siempre_ has sido una decepción.

Lágrimas —no de tristeza, sino de coraje, de la más pura furia— empezaron a formarse en los ojos cristalinos de la PowerPuff, Sin embargo, nunca las dejaría caer en frente de él, ella no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar.

Aun así, Boomer debió de haber sentido la perturbación dentro de ella, porque se pegó más a su cuerpo, queriendo hacerla sentir aún más incómoda y dificultándole más el movimiento. Su insufriblemente apuesto rostro se acercó al suyo hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su cálido aliento le generaba un cosquilleo en su centro mientras sus palabras derramaban frías dagas de hielo en su interior,

—Por lo menos mis hermanos conocieron a sus iguales en tus hermanas, pero ¿yo? —La risa de Boomer era tan seca como un desierto—. No... A mí me tocó lidiar con una mocosa mimada que aún cree en caballeros de brillante armadura y en el hada de los dientes.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

O mejor dicho, lo que desencadenó el monstruoso poder dentro de ella.

La PowerPuff Azul se quedó mortalmente quieta en los brazos de su contraparte, estaba tan tensa que sus músculos dolían, sin embargo, había una letal y poderosa calma recorriendo su cuerpo, emanando de ella cuando dijo:

— _Suéltame, Boomer_.

Este obedeció al instante.

No, ella no era débil. Bubbles Utonium no tenía _nada_ que envidiarle a sus hermanas.

Sí, Buttercup era la más fuerte de todas y Blossom la más inteligente, pero Bubbles era la más rápida. Y sí, Blossom tenía los poderes del invierno a su disposición y Buttercup podía matarte solo con tocarte, pero Bubbles... Ella también tenía algo muy especial... Tal vez incluso más peligroso.

La voz de Bubbles era su arma más letal. Un grito de _banshee_ capaz de derribar edificios enteros, un canto de sirena capaz de hacerte hacer lo que sea que la PowerPuff Azul pidiera.

Su don especial no tenía ninguna relación con el _Encanto_ que todas las PowerPuff Girls poseían, ese era aparte y solo se manifestaba en las raras ocasiones cuando todos sus demás poderes estén consumidos y en otras _raros_ momentos. Además de que el _Encanto_ no puede quitar _absolutamente_ la voluntad de las personas como el don de Bubbles puede.

Dulce voz, letal poder.

A veces se preguntaba si la razón por la que ella había nacido con ese don, y no ninguna de sus hermanas, era por su naturaleza bondadosa. Si era porque de las tres, Bubbles era la única que sabría usarlo sabiamente...

Que sabría ignorar la tentación de usarlo y suprimirlo tanto como pudiera para evitar un daño irreparable.

Blossom, por muy inteligente y fría que fuera, seguía siendo muy mandona y controladora; y Buttercup nunca había podido aprender a callarse cuando se debe y ser prudente.

Sus dos hermanas siempre habían caminado por un sendero de crueldad e indiferencia debido al peso de sus súper poderes. Si no fuera por Bubbles, _La Risa y la Alegría_ , los poderes de la mayores PPG hace mucho habrían consumido sus humanidades.

Pero en esencia, la dulce y gentil Bubbles podía ser tan peligrosa como sus hermanas si se lo proponía... Y ya era hora de demostrárselo a su jodida contraparte.

Bubbles retrocedió para observar el rostro de Boomer, en el cual ya no había ningún rastro de superioridad o prepotencia. Solo crudo y desnudo odio, ira... La misma que segundos atrás la había embargado a ella.

—Ahora quién es la decepción —los ojos oscuros de su contraparte se entrecerraron en respuesta y nunca se apartaron de su figura mientras ella flotaba en círculos—. Ya ves, Boomer, yo también tengo que sentirme decepcionada de ti. Mis hermanas tienen a las contrapartes cuyos poderes las complementan completamente, pero yo… Yo tengo solo unas _chispitas_ y _mentiras_.

El RowdyRuff se le lanzó como justamente el rayo que representaba, sin embargo, Bubbles estaba lista y no vaciló.

Había suprimido su don durante mucho tiempo, estaba tan llena de él que prácticamente _vibraba_ con él.

Un suspiro, un bufido, apenas perceptible, fue lo único que se necesitó para que Boomer fuera golpeado y lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. El observatorio y varios edificios a los alrededores, temblaron debido a la energía que la PPG generó. Y aún a pesar de la fuerza y de la evidente sorpresa, al RRB no le tomó ni un segundo recuperarse y volvió a cargar contra ella.

En circunstancias normales a Bubbles le cuesta mucho poder manipular a Boomer —por ser su contraparte él tiene un poco más de resistencia a su poder, incluso más que el que sus hermanas poseen—, pero en estos momentos, ella era un poco como él: una pila cargada desbordando energía. Cualquier sonido que generara sería algo fatal para las personas equivocadas y cualquier orden...

— _No me toques_.

El RRB se detuvo tan abruptamente que debió doler. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una diana, debido a la inmensa fuerza suprimida, apenas contenida. Su semblante se había tornado completamente asesino, pero aun así, él obedeció su orden.

No tenía opción.

Llena de confianza, Bubbles se acercó a su contraparte tan lentamente, saboreando el momento. Y con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ellos, Boomer apretaba más y más los dientes, hasta que parecía que se iban a resquebrajar, sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos y sangre goteaba de sus puños apretados.

 _Dulce y bendita venganza._

La PowerPuff Azul rio.

Tan hermoso y angelical sonido… Sabía lo que le provocaría a Boomer… La lujuria que lo invadiría, el anhelo que esa delicada caricia de su don le generaría…

Eso era lo que ella quería. Bubbles necesitaba asegurarse que no era la única en este infierno, que sus poderes lo llamaban, lo atraían hacia ella...

Necesitaba ver reflejado ese salvaje deseo en su maldita contraparte.

Solo por una jodida vez ella sería la provocadora y no la provocada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Boomer? —Bubbles le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Una descarga eléctrica, que tenía tanto que ver con los poderes de él como con la química que ambos tenían, le recorrió el cuerpo; sin embargo, ella ignoró, _suprimió_ , el placer que le hizo sentir—. Estas tan tenso.

Aunque la voz de la PowerPuff Azul seguía siendo atrayente e hipnótica y latía con ese letal poder, ella tenía total control sobre su don. No todo lo que dijera controlaría a Boomer y no todo sonido sería una potencial bomba nuclear, solo lo que ella lo encomendara así.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, maldita perra —murmuró Boomer con dificultad. Le costaba de sobre manera escupir las palabras debido a la lucha interna que estaba lidiando para tratar de soltarse del control de Bubbles.

—Deberías ahorrar tus fuerzas. No lograrás romper mi agarre sobre ti... _No está vez_.

El maldito hijo de puta tuvo el descaro de reír.

—Así que la gatita tiene garras. No lo sabía... Como es una cobarde de mierda que nunca las saca...

— _¡Cállate!_

El RRB cerró la boca tan rápido y tan bruscamente que debió haberse lastimado la quijada por la fuerza.

A Bubbles Utonium, la más compasiva y buena de las hermanas, no le importó. Por primera vez ella se regodeó en el dolor ajeno.

Estaba tan fuera de sí, llena de ese aborrecimiento y lujuria que siempre la llenaba cuando él estaba cerca o simplemente pensaba en él...

Ya que Boomer Him era el único defecto en la vida de la PowerPuff Girl.

Bubbles nunca antes había repudiado a alguien, nunca había aborrecido a ninguna persona porque era pura de corazón. Pero ella lo detestaba a él con todo su ser, lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía por esa misma maldita razón... Porque ella era una buena persona. Era dulce, gentil, honesta, generosa... Había hecho tantas cosas heroicas, había dado tanto por la humanidad, sacrificado tanto...

Ella lo único que pedía era no sentirse sola, tener un amor de cuento de hadas, un compañero para compartir su vida...

Pero él tenía que haberlo echado todo a perder. Solo con el hecho de _existir_ había arruinado su vida de un modo en el que ni siquiera se pudo haber imaginado.

Bubbles nunca — _nunca_ — podría compartir su vida con nadie... No cuando la única persona que la hacía sentir _completa_ en todos los sentidos era su maldita contraparte. Una verdad tan absoluta como horrorosa.

Ella no podía entender porque la vida podía ser así de horrible e injusta. Honestamente, Boomer no tenía nada por dentro que a ella le gustara, su jodido comportamiento cuando ambos se encontraban, solo había hecho a su odio florecer en algo más horrible e inhumano, y aun así Bubbles no podía evitar ser atraída a él como si de un imán se tratará... Y sentirse por dentro, muy en el fondo, como si la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas por fin hubiera sido encontrada.

Y eso, ese sentimiento de pertenencia, era todo lo que ella alguna vez había pedido sentir... Pero no con él.

Nunca con él.

El RowdyRuff Boy ya habían dejado muy claro que primero la destruiría, antes de tan siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de tratarla como algo más que escoria. Y Bubbles, como buena y respetable heroína que era, jamás se atrevería a manchar su perfecta imagen, solo por tratar de salir con alguien tan retorcido y cruel. Simplemente no valía la pena.

Pero aunque hubieran llegado improbablemente a un acuerdo, eso no quería decir que el deseo, la lujuria salvaje que sentían el uno por el otro se iba a ir.

Y no quería decir que cuando estuvieran completamente a solas ninguno de los dos _no_ iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Boomer ya se había aprovechado demasiado de ella en sus otros encuentros y aunque Bubbles, muy en el fondo, lo había disfrutado, seguía siendo un abuso. Uno grave.

Pero ahora era su turno.

Y sí, tal vez este sería el acto más bajo que alguna vez cometería, pero ya no le importaba. Nada en esos momentos importaba más que tener el control sobre él, sobre ella… Sobre ellos.

— _No me lastimaras, Boomer. No esta noche._

Bubbles sintió como su poder lo envolvía más lentamente de lo que le tomó a los otros comandos. Era porque siempre es infinitamente más difícil manipular los instintos más arraigados.

Y lastimarla era para lo que él había nacido. No era nada fácil suprimir _eso_.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la visible batalla de voluntades, el poder de Bubbles salió victorioso. Aunque se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que en verdad su poder dominaba a su contraparte, ella sabía que había ganado por hoy. Simplemente no había forma de que pudiera zafarse de su agarre.

La PPG extendió su brazo hacia él.

— _Ven acá_.

El rostro de Boomer reflejaba tanto rabia como incredulidad, nunca se imaginó que la PowerPuff Azul pudiera ser más fuerte que él aunque sea por un instante. Ese era el problema que todos tenían cuando se trataba de Bubbles. Todos la subestimaban. Sí, su poder especial podía _tardar_ en salir, pero cuando lo hacía…

Él se había detenido tan cerca de ella que el concepto de espacio personal no existía entre ellos, pero a Bubbles no le importaba. Ella lo necesitaba ahí, todo en ella se lo exigía, y si los truenos que empezaron a sonar y los rayos que empezaron a iluminar el cielo —incluso aunque no había ni una nube de tormenta cerca— era un indicio, el RRB la necesitaba con la misma intensidad.

La PowerPuff Azul acunó la mejilla de su contraparte y fue como si tocara una cerca de alto voltaje. Su corazón se aceleró, su sangre se calentó y cierta parte de ella se humedeció. Su antes perfecta manicura francesa se enterró en su piel —fue una acción que no pudo evitar— y la sangre empezó a emanar de su mejilla.

Bubbles sabía que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, sus pechos se sentían pesados y su respiración era trabajosa. Su labio estaba haciendo un jodido puchero…

Se había convertido en la maldita sirena seductora que su voz sugería que era. Lista para _devorar_ a su próxima víctima.

Muy enterrado en su interior estaba la vergüenza de su situación, pero en la superficie solo había ansias y deseo por tomar lo que quería, lo que anhelaba y la saciaría aunque solo fuera por un bendito instante…

— _Bésame_.

Por primera vez Boomer no vaciló.

En ese preciso momento el RowdyRuff Azul haría todo lo que ella le pidiera porque él, muy, muy en el fondo, no quería luchar contra eso.

Lo deseaba tanto como ella, incluso aunque a la vez le repugnara.

 _I fear the fire,_

 _Burning below._

 _It's gonna trick you,_

 _Swallow you whole._

 _Maybe you should go?_

 _Baby can't control._

Blossom ni siquiera lo pensó, cualquier vacilación podría haberle costado el factor sorpresa y la habría puesto en una situación más difícil de salir. Se lanzó hacia él tan rápida y violentamente que sabía que el suelo de su departamento se agrietó cuando Brick cayó al suelo, Blossom encima de él.

Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sus piernas inmovilizaban sus brazos, sus delicadas manos se habían convertido en afiladas garras de hielo que presionaban y rasgaban el hombro y cuello de Brick, su largo cabello rojo era una cortina que los mantenía apartados de todo a su alrededor.

Solo ella y él. Solos en un mundo de dolor y lujuria.

—Empezaba a preguntarme —comentó Brick monótonamente, como si cada movimiento de su cuello no hiciera que las garras se le clavaran más profundamente—, cuanto más tendría que fastidiarte para que dejaras tu fachada de insensible perra.

Blossom dejó su hombro y acaricio su mejilla, su barbilla con delicadeza, y aun así sus garras eran tan filosas que dejaban un hilillo de sangre a su paso.

—Oh, no, Brick, aún soy una insensible perra, porque en estos momentos no me importa si terminare arrancándote la cabeza.

Algo retorcido y terrorífico brillo en los ojos carmesí de su contraparte.

—Hazlo. Mátame, Blossy. Demuestra que tengo razón... Demuéstrame que estas lejos de ser la niña perfecta que finges ser. Que estas igual de podrida por dentro que yo.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto. La PPG maldecía el día en que él llegó a arruinar su vida. Porque Blossom sabía que si no fuera por su contraparte, ella sería la heroína que todos esperaban que fuera, que ella quería ser.

Pero Brick siempre venía y la retaba, la tentaba… Y lo peor era que a ella le gustaba lo que él le hacía. A pesar de que siempre lo negara, le excitaba que él rompiera la monotonía que era su vida… Que rompiera el hielo en el que ella vivía.

—No voy a darte lo que deseas.

Brick rio con deleite.

—Me has dado tu dulce y frío cuerpo más de una vez... Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que más deseo.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente que esto no durara para siempre.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el RRB se tensó. Al fin las palabras de la PowerPuff Rosa lo estaban descontrolando.

—¿Estás poniéndole un fin a lo nuestro? —Su voz ya no sonaba controlada. La furia lo empezaba a invadir.

Blossom no pudo evitar sonreír. _Ojo por ojo_.

—No hay nada entre tú y yo, Brick.

—Tu coño no opina lo mismo, Pinky.

Si no fuera porque Blossom era hielo se habría sonrojado por sus palabras y por la verdad detrás de ellas.

—Se buena niña y dime... ¿Qué tan mojada estás en estos momentos?

Que la jodieran si dejaba que Brick llevara las riendas en esta conversación…

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan duro te he puesto?

El RowdyRuff Rojo no contestó. No por vergüenza o pudor, simplemente porque su mirada la retaba a averiguarlo. Y como siempre, la PowerPuff Rosa no podía _no_ contestar al reto.

Blossom se desprendió de sus garras de hielo, estas, sin embargo, se deformaron hasta que una se convirtió en un grillete alrededor del cuello de Brick, y la otra hasta formar una cuchilla que clavaba su hombro al suelo. Él ni siquiera párpado por el dolor.

Por instinto el calor corporal del RRB aumentaba cada segundo, tratando de derretir el hielo. Pero Blossom reforzaba y renovaba cada segundo sus ataduras.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecida del clima frío de esa noche el cual beneficiaba y fortalecía los poderes de Blossom. En circunstancias normales le era mucho más difícil someter a su contraparte. Incluso aunque ella podía condenar a Townsville a un invierno perpetuo, incluso aunque podía congelar moléculas, destruirlas y manipularlas una vez estando frías solo con un pensamiento… Él simplemente siempre era más fuerte que ella.

Con las manos libres, Blossom acarició su pecho con una y la otra se deslizó hacia sus pantalones. Ella nunca dejó de mirar esos ojos del color de la sangre fresca —los cuales le prometían placer solo para destrozarla de formas inimaginables después— mientras le desabrochaba el botón y bajaba la cremallera muy despacio. Ese sonido lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Por un segundo ella vaciló. Esa vocecita que le decía que esto era incorrecto, incluso aberrante, sonó durante ese largo segundo. Sin embargo, el calor que el cuerpo de Brick desprendía debajo de ella, en su centro, la llamaba…

La volvía loca.

Por él. _Joder._

Blossom rodeó con los dedos su erección, era enorme, larga y gruesa —un atributo otorgado gracias a la Sustancia X que lo hacía el espécimen perfecto—. Un siseo se les escapó a ambos cuando los dedos helados de ella tocaron la piel caliente de él.

 _Es como si tocara un fierro al rojo vivo_.

Pequeños hilos de vapor empezaron a brotar mientras la PPG empezaba a acariciarlo a un ritmo lento pero constante, haciendo especial énfasis en el piercing en la base de su miembro.

—Ahí está mi chica mala —gimió Brick en voz alta.

¿Mala? Discutible. ¿Sucia? Sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Ahora quién es el juguete, Brick? —Murmuró la PowerPuff Rosa con fría tranquilidad mientras jugaba con su erección—. ¿Quién juega con quién?

—La respuesta puede parecer obvia, ¿no? —Contestó indiferente. Honestamente, Brick no parecía verse afectado por la masturbación que estaba recibiendo, solo por la entrecortada respiración es que Blossom sabía que él no era tan indiferente como quería aparentar.

—No parece —la PPG se inclinó hasta que solo un suspiro separaba los labios de ambos. Copos de nieve salían de su aliento mientras hablaba, y se derretían casi al mismo segundo de haber sido creados—. _Es_ obvia.

Tal vez había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, o tal vez hace mucho que lo había hecho y no debería de sentirse sorprendida por sus acciones. Por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba tan furiosa, tan indignada… Quería demostrarle a él —a ella— quien era el que tenía el control, no solo de la actual situación, sino de sí misma.

Blossom podía ser "mala", podía comportarse de una manera reprobatoria un momento y al siguiente volver a su perfecta vida, sin mirar atrás. Sin dejar que un momento de locura dictara el resto de su vida.

Sí… Ella podía — _quería_ — hacer esto. Esta vez ella tomaría… Tomaría y tomaría, hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Y luego se iría a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Blossom se alejó de su rostro y se acomodó por encima de su erección. No era necesario que se quitara el camisón para lo que quería y su ropa interior era tan pequeña que bastaría solo con hacerla a un lado.

Brick rio entre dientes cuando entendió lo que planeaba. Había completo deleite en su expresión. Retorcido y oscuro deleite.

—Ahora el consolador soy yo, ¿no?

—Ojalá. Un consolador no habla.

 _Perra._

A la Reina de Hielo no le importaba.

Ella empezó a descender, una mano seguía en su erección para ayudarla a llevarlo a su interior y la otra apartó el pequeño trozo de encaje para descubrir su entrada.

Cuando esa caliente longitud rozó su piel sensible y fría humedad, Blossom gimió. No estaba segura debido al rugido de su sangre, de su corazón desbocado que parecía ahogar todo lo demás, pero pareció que escuchó el gemido de Brick también.

A pesar de que ella ya estaba ebria de lujuria, la máscara de frialdad completamente olvidada, fue cuidadosa a la hora de insertarlo dentro de ella.

Blossom podía ser una súper heroína que podía enfrentar a Brick en una pelea, pero eso no quería decir que no le iba a costar ajustarse a su tamaño, incluso aunque no era la primera vez que lo follaba.

Solo la entrada de la cabeza la dejó sin aliento. Con cuidado y con una lentitud dolorosa empezó a sumergirlo más dentro de ella. Cada glorioso centímetro la ensanchaba más y más… ¿Cómo es que ella se había resistido a esta plenitud durante tanto tiempo?

En serio, ya no recordaba el por qué esto era incorrecto, solo sabía que esto se sentía tan bien… Tan bien…

Blossom empezó a mover las caderas, al principio despacio, temerosa de que su cuerpo aún no se hubiera acostumbrado a su tamaño. Pero con cada balanceo de sus caderas el dolor empezó a desaparecer y el placer comenzó a tomar su lugar.

Las caderas de Brick pronto también se unieron al ritmo. Cada arqueo de sus caderas hacia arriba la golpeaba más profundamente. Más deliciosamente.

La PPG era un completo caos por dentro y por fuera. Sus manos alzaron la playera del RowdyRuff y sus uñas empezaron a recorrer sus abdominales, sus duros pezones, sangre y escarcha —que se derretía rápidamente— dejaban un camino por donde lo tocaba.

Si alguien la viera ahora no la reconocería. Si alguna vez se atrevía a contarle a alguien sus encuentros con su contraparte, no le creerían. Nadie nunca podría creer que ella —¡ _ella_!— fuera tan atrevida. Tan desinhibida.

 _¿Dónde está la Reina de Hielo ahora, idiotas?_

Blossom no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba cerca, podía sentir su clímax construirse con cada sacudida de sus caderas. Solo necesitaba un poco más…

Sin ningún descaro, Blossom guió una de sus manos a su centro y empezó a masajear su clítoris. La helada caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel sensible y el contraste de la caliente longitud en su interior arrancaron el orgasmo de ella, arrancaron el aliento fuera de ella.

Terminada.

Ella estaba completamente jodida… Literal y figurativamente.

Blossom cayó laxa sobre Brick, su erección —aun dura y palpitante— enterrada muy dentro de ella, sus brazos débiles sobre su pecho. Es más, todo en ella estaba débil y agotado. La PowerPuff se sentía hecha de gelatina. Así de brutal había sido su orgasmo.

—¿Has terminado, nena?

Blossom parpadeó tratando de enfocarse, pero su cerebro aún estaba procesando las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentó. Su mente aun nadando en esa bruma de placer y satisfacción.

Cuando la PPG falló en contestar, Brick se rio. Era una risa oscura, llena de malicia. Blossom no pudo evitar temblar ante tal sonido, porque sabía que no auguraba nada bueno.

Y en efecto. Tal vez se debía a la repentina debilidad post-orgasmo, tal vez fue el temblor que embargó la habitación durante unos segundos y la pequeña distracción que causó el teléfono cuando la Línea Directa empezó a sonar como loca, o tal vez era que ella nunca tuvo el control de la situación y Brick solo había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, pero las restricciones que sujetaban a su contraparte se hicieron pedazos. Y antes de que Blossom pudiera alejarse de él, recomponer su compostura y autocontrol, las manos del RowdyRuff Rojo la sujetaron fuertemente de las caderas.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, Pinky —ya no había nada de esa sardónica diversión de antes en su rostro, su voz… Sus ojos. Solo había mortal seriedad, cada facción de su esculpido rostro estaba llana de fría crueldad, sus ojos brillaban con incontrolable y anomalística lujuria—. Ahora es mi turno.

* * *

Buttercup no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

¡De nuevo con esa puta mierda posesiva y machista!

En serio estos hombres solo habían sido creados para joder con los nervios de Buttercup.

—Nadie me va a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer —siseó la PowerPuff Verde mientras picaba con su dedo índice el duro pecho de su contraparte—. Mucho menos tú.

A pesar de la mortal seriedad con la que ella hablaba, Butch solo la sujetó su muñeca fuertemente, la acercó aún más a él hasta que no había espacio entre ellos, hasta que cada palabra que salía de su boca rozaba los labios de ella.

—Se una buena niña y quítate la blusa, _Butterbabe_ , y tal vez considere darte _dos_ orgasmos en vez de solo uno.

Buttercup siempre fue conocida por actuar antes que pensar, eso siempre ha sido uno de los grandes conflictos que tiene con su hermana mayo, la Srta. Perfecta. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de su contraparte, instintos es lo único que cuenta.

Butch Him posee un súper poder que lo hace por mucho un mejor luchador, aunque ella _nunca_ lo va a admitir, y a pesar de que parece un idiota total que no sabe sumar dos más dos, su hermano Brick lo ha entrenado bien e incluso Blossom —quien es muy difícil de sorprender— ha reconocido que el RowdyRuff Verde se ha convertido en un digno estratega.

Por lo que cualquier truco premeditado probablemente ya había sido analizado por su contraparte, pero algo errático, salido de ella sin ningún tipo de control, precisamente como lo es su don especial… Podía cambiar durante un segundo las reglas del juego.

Mientras el RRB tenía su _Adaptabilidad_ de mierda, Buttercup podía ser algo _letal_ con su toque. Sin embargo, su don es completamente impredecible, mientras que Blossom tiene absoluto control de todo lo que conlleva su don sobre el invierno y Bubbles puede suprimir su peligrosa voz como se le dé en gana, el venenoso toque de Buttercup tiene una mente por sí misma.

Aun así, su don conoce muy bien a su portadora y sus diferentes niveles de ira, y sabe cuándo y cuándo no dar una probada letal, por lo que nunca había ocurrido el des fortunio de asesinar a alguien por accidente. Sin embargo, su don también sabe que con su contraparte no hay por qué limitarse.

Por lo que ahí donde su mano desnuda tocaba su muñeca, piel contra piel, el poder fluyó. Fue tan repentino y tan poderoso que Butch en un momento estaba enfrente de ella, casi encima, y al siguiente estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, la PPG estaba segura que habría muerto al instante… Pero este era su contraparte, quien fue hecho para ella, para destruirla, por lo que solo cayó al suelo, el dolor sin lugar a dudas debía ser insoportable pero él lo resistió todo en silencio, aunque su mandíbula se había puesto muy dura debido a lo fuerte con la que apretaba los dientes.

 _Típico._

Buttercup se hincó a un lado de Butch, examinando su rostro contorsionarse. Sentía una pequeña fascinación al verlo así de vulnerable… Al verlo a su completa merced.

Aunque solo fuera por ese instante.

—Se un buen _niño_ y grita para mí —susurró dulcemente, como la perra cruel que era cuando estaba con él, para luego tomarlo duramente de la barbilla, su poder fluyendo de su piel al de él como el veneno que era.

Buttercup no era una fan de la tortura, eso no era algo que una heroína de su estirpe hacía y honestamente no era su estilo, pero cuando se trataba de Butch la PPG razonaba aún menos de lo normal.

Y como ya había dicho, cualquier cosa en la que ella pudiera sentirse superior a él... Simplemente se sentía muy, muy bien hacerlo.

En su defensa —y la de sus hermanas— no era su culpa, los RowdyRuff Boys siempre sacaban lo peor, lo más bajo y anti-ético de ellas.

La PowerPuff Verde se regodeó cuando un bajo gemido se escapó de los labios de su contraparte, fue tanta la excitación y tentación que ese sonido le generó que no pudo evitar estampar sus labios venenosos con los de su contraparte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era un beso cruel destinado a castigarlo y torturarlo, el RRB respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que ella.

Debía dolerle, no solo por el poder de Buttercup fluyendo hacia él, sino también porque ella estaba usando los dientes para intensificar el beso, sacando sangre e inyectando más y más de su letal don.

Aun así mientras más tiempo pasaba besándolo, más se daba cuenta de que la tensión dentro de Butch se iba aflojando.

Sin lugar a dudas su adaptabilidad ya debería haber empezado a combatir el veneno de Buttercup.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa ahora. El don del RowdyRuff Verde era uno de los más formidables y útiles que podían existir. ¿Poder adaptar tu cuerpo a cualquier ambiente y situación? ¡Joder! Buttercup sí que le tenía envidia.

Sin embargo, la única falla que posee su poder es que es lento. Para que Butch pueda adaptarse a algo primero tiene que aguántalo — _sobrevivirlo_ — el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se adapte.

Por lo que si Buttercup no le daba ese tiempo que necesita, podría seguir con el juego.

No necesitaba tener el control de su don para hacerlo parar, su poder siempre sabía lo que la PPG quería. Por lo que el toque de Buttercup dejó de ser venenoso.

Al menos por el momento.

Aun así la sensación siempre perduraba, el eco del dolor difícil de olvidar, por lo que dudaba que su contraparte se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero su poder si lo haría.

La PowerPuff rompió el beso para tomar aire. La mirada de ambos chocó con la fuerza de un huracán.

Jade contra verde bosque.

El corazón de Buttercup latía a mil por hora y le era difícil tomar esas necesarias bocanadas de aire. La lujuria era una cosa que palpitaba entre ellos.

Y ambos eran incapaces de ignorarla.

Butch, a pesar del dolor, se levantó tan rápidamente que ella nunca lo vio venir. De repente Buttercup estaba contra la pared, encerrada en sus musculosos brazos, sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos enredadas en su corto cabello azabache.

El RowdyRuff como el salvaje bárbaro que era, le desgarró el suéter y la blusa, y ella sabía que su top deportivo iba a ser el siguiente, pero era uno de sus favoritos, así que para evitar que lo rompiera jaló de su cabello y le envió otra pequeña probada de su poder

—Ah-ah —se burló—. Si no te portas bien solo te daré un orgasmo en vez de dos.

Butch tenía los dientes apretados, los dedos que sostenían a Buttercup de las caderas de pronto se apretaron insoportablemente.

Pero ella era _La Luchadora Más Dura_ , el más digno contrincante de él, por lo que soportaría el dolor en silencio. Aunque sabía que le dejaría moretones, si no es que le rompía la cadera.

Aun así, el dolor y el placer siempre habían caminado por una fina línea para Buttercup. Entremezclarlas cuando estaba con su contraparte era algo esperado.

La PPG sin apartar su mirada de la de él, se desprendió de su top, dándole un respiro por fin a sus excitados y pesados pechos.

Un gruñido —que extrañamente sonaba como la palabra "míos"— salió de la garganta de Butch. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatas que casi eclipsaban completamente el color verde de sus ojos.

Los cuales eran un reflejo de los suyos propios.

 _Yo no debería desear esto. Él no debería desearlo... Desearme... ¡A mí, su peor enemiga!_

Su contraparte.

Pero ahí estaban, como dos animales en celo, tensos, esperando el próximo movimiento del otro. _Anhelando_ el alivio que solo podían conseguir en los brazos del otro.

 _¿Qué esperas?_ Decía, retaba la mirada de la PowerPuff Verde. _Tócalos. Tócame._ _Follame_.

La verdad, cuando se trataba de sexo entre ellos, Buttercup nunca necesitaba rogar, Butch siempre estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Aunque por supuesto, a veces ella tenía que hacerse la difícil y negarse, porque —¡ _hola_!— orgullo. Pero siempre en el fondo, _esto_ era lo que más deseaba.

Butch la ajustó mejor para que su rostro quedara a la altura de sus pechos. Con lentitud acercó su boca a uno de sus duros pezones. Su aliento era cálido y resaltaba con el aire frío, la PPG quería sentir su boca sobre ella _ya_. Sin embargo, el RowdyRuff tenía que sentir que poseía el mínimo control sobre la situación.

Sobre ella.

—Estas tan ansiosa por mí. No te vi ni la mitad de ansiosa con ese idiota.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué de pronto a todos los "chicos malos" les había salido vagina y buscaban sentirse especiales en el sexo? Actuaban como cuando Bubbles estaba en sus jodidos días, toda sensible y llorosa.

 _Patéticos_.

¿No se suponía que Butch Jodido Him debía mancillarla sin ningún miramiento? ¿Sin ninguna puta palabra saliendo de su estúpida boca?

—Solo por eso no le romperé el cráneo.

Buttercup parpadeó lentamente. Cuando bajo la vista se dio cuenta que su contraparte la observaba detenidamente, su boca seguía a un suspiro de sus pezones y una sonrisa lobuna adornaba su rostro. La PowerPuff apretó los dientes, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su lengua de oro se soltara.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, Butch. ¿Acaso me vez a mi yendo a medio matar a todas las putas con las que te acuestas? ¡¿No, verdad?! ¡No!

Porque si lo hiciera los prostíbulos quedarían cortos de personal. Solo era un pensamiento.

Butch tomó con una mano su barbilla, el agarre era muy duro y dolía

—Eso es porque yo soy el malvado villano aquí y tú eres la heroína mojigata. ¿O no, _Florecita_?

 _No. Yo soy tu igual_... En todo.

Buttercup no se molestó en contestar a sus provocaciones. Lo único que hizo fue desgarrarle la cinturilla del pantalón y coger su erección con su mano pulsando de poder.

Iba a tomar este asunto por las pelotas... Literalmente.

Butch siseó ante el contacto, tanto de dolor como de placer.

—Pues mira cómo te tiene esta heroína mojigata —comentó Buttercup con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran discutiendo una mierda completamente normal, como si ella no estuviera acariciando y rasguñando la enorme longitud de su contraparte—. Honestamente… Lo tuyo da más pena, idiota.

El RowdyRuff rugió de completa furia, Buttercup le había dado un buen golpe a su ego… Con la completa verdad.

Aun recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez que _él_ la había tocado, porque todos esto lio sexual, esta adicción que tenían el uno por el otro, la había iniciado Butch Him.

Por muy fuerte y poderoso que fuera, cuando se trataba de Buttercup él era débil. Era un esclavo de su necesidad. Eso no quería decir que la PowerPuff Verde no sintiera la misma necesidad, pero al menos ella podía resistirla durante más tiempo.

Al menos eso era algo.

Butch sin ningún miramiento le jaló la cremallera de los pantalones. La verdad ni siquiera Buttercup sabe cómo fue que le hizo para quitárselos, pero de pronto ella estaba desnuda en ese frio y oscuro callejón, su única fuente de calor era el hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos y que estaba metiendo su dura y larga erección entre sus piernas.

Era una escena de lo más excitante, salida de sus más alocadas y morbosas fantasías. Y eso era lo que había salido a buscar esta noche.

La espalda de Buttercup chocó duramente contra la fría pared de ladrillos cuando el RRB comenzó a moverse como un poseso. La PowerPuff Girl no estaba mejor. Una de sus manos se enredaba en el cabello de su contraparte y lo jalaba con fuerza, mientras que la otra recorría los músculos de su espada con sus uñas rasgando y dejando sangre a su paso. Su veneno secretando de vez en cuando.

Aun así Buttercup sabía que el dolor que le provocaba a Bucth en esos momentos solo aumentaba su placer.

Los gemidos y gruñidos inundaban el callejón. La verdad sería un milagro si nadie venía a inspeccionar lo que estaba pasando.

Y si sucedía ¿qué? ¿Cómo explicaría ese desastre?

Buttercup no tenía idea y la verdad no le importaba ni una mierda. Lo único que en esos momentos le importaba más que su reputación era tener ese bello orgasmo.

Y como si el destino estuviera poniendo a prueba su resolución un gemido, que no pertenecía ni a ella ni a su contraparte, sonó y la hizo salir un poco de su estupor para voltear hacia el lugar de donde provenía, solo para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Ace.

Sin embargo, ni tiempo le dio de preocuparse, ni tiempo le dio de pensar que ella no era una voyeurista, porque su segundo de lucidez de extinguió cuando Bucth la golpeo justó en ese delicioso punto que la hizo gritar y aferrarse de nuevo más a las sensaciones que la hacía sentir que a las consecuencias que todo tendría. Sensaciones que la distraían de sentir que la ciudad estaba temblando.

Además ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse? Lo más seguro era que Ace no iba a recordar nada de lo qué pasó esa noche. O al menos de lo qué pasó después de que Butch le diera una paliza.

Casi podía escuchar las palabras que el RRB le diría si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

 _Lo que te haga sentir mejor,_ puta.

* * *

Bubbles no podía respirar. Sentía como su mente se nublaba y sus pulmones gritaban de agonía pero aun así era incapaz de apartase de los labios de Boomer.

Sabía que la ausencia de su beso sería una muerte más dolorosa que la asfixia.

Por lo que en vez de parar ambos se las arreglaban para tomar bocanadas del necesario aire entre besos. Las manos de la PowerPuff Azul vagaban por el pecho definido de su contraparte, ansiosa por sentir esa descarga eléctrica recorrerle la piel… Por sentirlo una vez más sin ninguna barrera…

Por sentirse de nuevo completa. Aunque fuera de esa manera tan retorcida y enferma.

— _Tócame_ —susurró Bubbles con su hechizante voz y aunque su contraparte de alguna manera pudiera resistirse a la compulsión no lo haría.

La PowerPuff Azul se dio cuenta que lo que hacía no era… Malo.

No era una violación porque no lo estaba forzando, no realmente.

Boomer la deseaba. Por más que la odiara y despreciara, él nunca podría parar de desearla, tanto como ella lo anhelaba cada maldito segundo de su jodida existencia.

Esto —que ella usara sus poderes en él— era su única forma de hacer algo, de _actuar,_ para sacarlos de esa infernal situación.

La única forma que Boomer _aceptaría_ estar con ella sin ningún tipo de limitación.

El RRB la tomó de las caderas y con la velocidad de la luz la llevó a la terraza "escondida" del Observatorio. La acostó sobre una de las reposeras y le abrió las piernas.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto, ni un rastro de sus hermanos o de Mojo. Por supuesto que nadie en su sano juicio —excepto Blossom tal vez— se atrevería a salir al exterior en una noche tan fría y con ventisca. Nadie los vería.

En momentos como esos, Bubbles se asombraba como es que el cuerpo se adaptaba al ambiente cuando sabe que será recompensado. De pronto ella ya no sentía el frio, lo único que sentía eran las manos eléctricas de su contraparte acariciar sus muslos mientras le quitaba la licra y la ropa interior, además de impaciencia.

Su autoproclamado celibato había durado mucho tiempo.

La larga fila de chicos con los que había salido los últimos meses no habían llegado ni a primera base. Y no era precisamente porque le importara su reputación o algo por el estilo, sino porque ninguno de esos chicos era Boomer.

O la hacían sentir como él.

Sí… Estaba jodida. Y si cruzaba los dedos, se dejaba llevar y decía _algo_ , tal vez lo estaría literalmente. Pronto.

Bubbles solo quería alivio y esos ojos azules como el océano le prometían justo eso. Aunque claro, ella sabía que nunca debía confiar completamente en algo que tuviera que ver con su contraparte.

Él era el rey de los engaños.

Tan solo con que la ciudad lo considerara el más _débil_ de los RowdyRuff Boys ya era una de las más grandes _ilusiones_ que había creado.

Y solo Bubbles podía ver a través de eso… De su poder.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Boomer puso su boca sobre ella todo pensamiento coherente la abandonó. En este mundo no había héroes y villanos, poderes que se contraponían, lo correcto e incorrecto, solo existía el placer que esa boca le estaba dando.

¡Y oh, como había extrañado esa sensación!

No podía compararse al insípido placer que ella misma se daba en las noches cuando su frustración era demasiada y cedía a la debilidad.

Aquí Boomer la hacía _cantar_. No había otra forma de describirlo.

Ella era como un instrumento que solo su contraparte sabía tocar. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, siguiendo el ritmo que su acelerada respiración proponía, la sangre caliente recorriendo su cuerpo se unía a la armonía, junto con los delicados gemidos que se escapaban de ella.

Tal vez Bubbles estaba loca por pensar de esa manera tan bonita y romántica, porque sabía que era _todo_ menos eso.

Pero era así como se sentía.

 _Eres tan patética._

La PowerPuff Azul se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior que probó el sabor de la sangre en su boca. No quería escucharlo, no quería que nada arruinara ese delicado momento en el que su contraparte al fin la estaba _adorando_ tal y como ella se merecía.

Boomer lamía, succionaba y penetraba con su lengua el dulce y cálido coño de Bubbles con tal voracidad que la llevaba al filo en un segundo solo para bajar el ritmo y negarle el orgasmo.

Tampoco era como si ella se estuviera quejando. La PPG conocía muy bien su cuerpo y sabía que mientras más tiempo le negaran su placer más fuerte y hermoso sería al final.

Eso el RowdyRuff Azul se lo había enseñado muy bien cuando la había castigado por haberle entregado su virginidad a un _mugroso_ humano. Sus palabras no las de Bubbles.

Y ahí, de nuevo, Boomer Him había venido a arruinar la felicidad que ella había creído encontrar en su primer amor, cambiando toda su perspectiva sobre el sexo y obligándola a cortar con el chico.

Pero Bubbles había aprendido mucho de esa experiencia, la única _verdadera_ debilidad de Boomer…

Ella.

Si Bubbles pudiera sonreír maliciosamente en esos momentos lo haría.

De pronto su contraparte estaba llevándola de nuevo al precipicio, esta vez sin juegos, completamente sin piedad. Las caderas de Bubbles se movían como locas al compás de la boca de Boomer, la presión se estaba volviendo demasiado… Hasta que… Por fin… Alivio…

Bubbles gritó sin ningún tipo de restricción, olvidándose por completo de que sus poderes estaban completamente presentes. Pero por más que el estupor post-orgasmo quisiera tragársela no podía ignorar el temblor que su grito causó en la ciudad. Alarma de autos, gritos, caos total era todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar.

¿Qué había hecho?

Completamente pálida y con de pronto hielo recorriendo sus venas, Bubbles apartó a su contraparte de ella. La expresión de este era de completa satisfacción, su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, algo que asustaba más a la PPG de lo que haría si la mirara de nuevo con odio o crueldad.

Solo podía haber una razón para que Boomer Him estuviera contento con esta situación.

— _No_ … —Fue el susurro sin aliento que se le escapó mientras trataba torpemente de incorporarse de las reposeras. Tenía que hacer algo… Tenía que ir a ayudar a la gente…

Tenía que irse de ahí pero ya.

Sus piernas desnudas cedieron ante su peso y tocaron duramente el frio pavimento. Su cuerpo estaba hecho gelatina, la fuerza de la que tanto se enorgullecía parecía haberla abandonado… ¡A ella! ¡Una súper heroína! Y la verdad no sabía si había sido por el maldito orgasmo o por el shock que amenazaba consumirla con pánico. Tal vez por ambos.

Unos tennis converse negros aparecieron de pronto en su línea de visión. Bubbles podía estar algo débil para parase, pero eso no quería decir que iba a bajar su mirada ante el RowdyRuff Boy.

Primero muerta.

Alzando su barbilla lo enfrentó tratando de parecer calmada e indiferente. Las palabras que lo obligarían a alejarse de ella y dejarla ir estaban en la punta de su lengua pero él habló antes que ella.

—Mírate nada más —susurró Boomer alzando la mano para retirar de su rostro unos mechones de cabello, acariciar su mejilla, sus labios, mientras que con la otra mano se desabotonaba sus jeans y liberaba su erección, Bubbles alcanzó vagamente a notar que no llevaba bóxer—. ¿Cómo vas a explicarles este desastre a tus hermanas, pequeña zorra?

La PowerPuff no tenía ninguna respuesta y aunque la tuviera estaba tan concentrada en las tiernas caricias que le daba y en esa enorme erección enfrente de su rostro que simplemente no podía contestar por lo seca que de pronto estaba su garganta.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¡La ciudad!_

Cierto, tenía que irse. Pero si antes sentía su cuerpo como gelatina ahora lo sentía pesado como concreto o pegado al suelo, o lo que fuera. Simplemente Bubbles no podía… No _quería_ moverse de ahí.

—¿Les dirás que fuiste atacada y te defendiste? —La mano de Boomer que la acariciaba se situó en su nuca para tomarla de los cabellos e inclinar su cabeza más hacia arriba.

Bubbles apenas estaba reuniendo la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, trataba con todo su ser no mirarlo directamente, ni a sus ojos ni a su erección. Tenía que enfocarse, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando acercó la cabeza perforada de su miembro hacía sus labios entreabiertos.

El calor que desprendía, el sabor salado de las pequeñas gotas de pre-eyaculación, la mano que la sujetaba firmemente… Eran demasiado para resistir.

Bubbles Utonium era una bondadosa y honorable súper heroína… Pero sobre todas las cosas y en primera instancia ella era una mujer.

Y Boomer era un hombre.

—¿O serás honesta, como debe ser, y les dirás que usaste tus poderes para aprovecharte de mí? —Continuó mientras seguía acariciando con su erección sus hinchados labios y sus sonrojadas mejillas—. Mmm… ¿Qué va a ser, Bubbles?

 _Le he dado tanto a esta ciudad, sacrificado tanto… ¿No me merezco unos minutos solo para mí?_

Solo por esta vez…

Bubbles no se molestó en tratar de analizar lo que le estaba preguntando, para ella el único dilema que había existido era en si debía irse de ahí a ayudar a resolver los daños que ella había causado o quedarse y conseguir lo que había venido a buscar. Y para la PPG, la punta de su lengua tocando el duro miembro de su contraparte era respuesta suficiente.

Era como la manzana del Edén: solo una probada se necesitaba para que todo lo demás se fuera al infierno.

Como una mujer posesa, Bubbles tomo la erección de su contraparte y empezó a lamer y chupar la cabeza como si de un helado se tratara. Suave, lento… Ella sabía cómo lo quería Boomer, pero este era _su_ momento. Irían al ritmo que ella quisiera llevar.

Cuando el RowdyRuff Azul empezó a instarla a que se apresurara, Bubbles se detuvo completamente y con una dulce mirada le dijo:

— _Quédate quieto_.

Su contraparte se puso tan rígido como un árbol y tan furioso como nunca. Bubbles estaba jugando de nuevo en una delgada línea, pero no le importaba, todo lo contrario. Eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

 _It wants to kill you_

 _It wants to tear you apart_

 _It wants to thrill you_

 _This vengeful love that I've got_

 _Wants to consume you_

 _Then spit you out_

 _I fear the fever, fear the fever_

 _Can you feel it now?_

Blossom estaba completamente paralizada bajo esa sangrienta mirada. El miedo que vivía muy profundamente dentro de ella y que solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir, surgió y la golpeó como un rayo.

Brick se levantó del suelo, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, acercándola aún más a él. Era un abrazo muy íntimo, de amantes...

Por primera vez en su vida, Blossom se preguntó si así sería si ninguno de los dos fuera quién es... Si no sintieran ese compulsivo odio el uno por el otro, serían, tal vez, perfectos el uno para el otro.

Tal vez...

Con un ritmo dolorosamente lento él empezó a mover las caderas, a entrar y salir de ella. Empezó de nuevo a estimular su levemente irritado centro. Una de sus manos empezó a ascender, tomando su camisón en un puño apretado que pronto cedió y sus manos tocaron su espalda desnuda, el olor a quemado inundó la habitación.

Ahí se iba una de las prendas favoritas de Blossom.

Sin embargo, la PPG no le prestó mucha atención, porque podía sentir ese agudo dolor quemar su piel ahí donde Brick la tocaba.

Ella _sentía_ dolor.

¿Qué tan caliente debían estar sus manos para que los poderes de Blossom no pudieran repelerlo?

—Ah, me sientes al fin.

Brick se sentó tan rápido y tan brusco que sacó un agudo jadeo de Blossom, cuando el movimiento repercutió en su centro, llenándola de pronto más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. La mano de su contraparte, que antes la sujetaba de la cadera, se situó en su nuca, jalándole mechones de su cabello dirigió su rostro hacia el suyo, evitando que su atención estuviera en otra cosa que no fuera él.

En ningún momento su temperatura corporal disminuyó, lo que hacía que Blossom se sintiera atrapada en un volcán.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando —sintiendo—, Brick sonrío.

—¿Lo ves, Blossom? —Peguntó mientras movía las caderas con vehemencia, la mano sobre su espalda quemando horriblemente su piel. La PowerPuff Rosa no sabía su gemía por el placer o el dolor que le estaba causando—. Tú estás hecha solo para mí.

Y para demostrárselo, Brick dejó de atormentar su espalda y le mostró su mano. Lo que Blossom vio la hizo perdiera la respiración.

La palma de su contraparte estaba completamente azul, aun con escarcha fresca, completamente quemada por el frio que _ella_ desprendía, los tatuajes casi indistinguibles por las heridas. Si no fuera porque Brick era un ser con súper poderes Blossom sabía que perdería la mano.

La PPG no entendía, su mente no lograba entender… ¿Qué tan fría debía de estar para causarle tal daño? ¿Y por qué aun así él se sentía como el mismísimo infierno?

Su contraparte sonrió con esa sonrisa retorcida que hacía temblar de miedo a Blossom, porque cuando el RowdyRuff Líder se dejaba consumir por su lado más oscuro todo —absolutamente todo— podía pasar.

Y ¡oh!, como la lastimó.

Una completa contradicción las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo. Por una parte su orgasmo se construía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Había tanta presión y tensión en su centro, cada movimiento que hacia su contraparte amenazaba con mandarla a tocar las estrellas.

Y por la otra, Brick seguía _acariciándola_. La PowerPuff Rosa sabía que su espalda estaba en completa carne viva, habría sangre derramándose en el suelo si no fuera porque esta se congelaba al momento de salir y lo único que había en el suelo eran trozos de hielo rojo que se hacían pedazos al caer. Los bellos ojos rosas estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que la inundaban pero se negaba a derramar.

Era demasiado la presión… El dolor…

—Son la misma cosa, Pinky. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

No había nada de ella, del perfecto ser que se supone que era, en el grito que soltó cuando por fin el alivio vino a ella. Cuando el placer, amplificado por el dolor, se disparó por todo su cuerpo como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara, lo cual era una ironía.

Las contracciones de su centro eran tan brutales que también arrancó el orgasmo de su contraparte y cada chorro de su semilla se sentía como lava liquida. Blossom nunca se había sentido tan cálida por dentro en toda su vida. La extraña sensación solo hizo que los ecos de su orgasmo duraran más.

La Líder de las PowerPuff podía decir que está había sido la follada de su vida.

Brick por fin la soltó, las frentes de ambos chocaron lentamente cuando el peso de sus laxos cuerpos fue demasiado para soportar. La respiración de ambos era trabajosa mientras trataban de recuperarse, en esos momentos débiles los poderes de ambos se retractaban.

Brick de pronto ya no estaba tan caliente como antes, su piel ya no parecía hierro al rojo vivo al tacto. Y aunque Blossom ya no estaba tan fría como el nitrógeno líquido, la Sustancia X en ella la estaba curando rápidamente. Aunque no tan rápido como le gustaría debido a la gravedad de su heridas.

Las manos de Brick también estaban pasando de negras a moradas, poco a poco recuperando su color natural. También había escarcha en el pecho desnudo de su contraparte, de hecho, había esa ligera capa de hielo estaba en todas partes donde el cuerpo de ella lo había tocado ligeramente. Y ella, el cuerpo de Blossom tenía una ligera capa de sudor.

Sensaciones —por muy pequeñas e insignificantes que fueran— que nunca pensó volver a experimentar desde que el verdadero potencial de sus poderes floreció, desde que la Reina de Hielo nació… Las volvía a tener con él… ¿Por qué?

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento que pareció extenderse por años.

¿Por qué esto se tenía que sentir tan… Correcto? ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que esto solo lo sentiría con él, su peor y más acérrimo enemigo?

 _Blossom, estas completamente jodida por tan siquiera pensar esa mierda estúpida. No olvides por qué le seguiste el juego._

La PowerPuff Rosa rompió esa extraña conexión parpadeando fuertemente. Insensibilizando lo mejor que podía su cuerpo y con toda la dignidad y orgullo que poseía, se levantó, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su camisón roto y con una voz fría y desdeñosa dijo:

—Ya puedes irte —y así Blossom se giró y se dirigió a su armario.

La PowerPuff Girl seleccionó una bata de seda color rosa pálido, se quitó su arruinado camisón y su ropa interior mojada. Tendría que deshacerse de ellas mañana en la mañana, no podía haber ningún tipo de evidencia que la vinculara a ella, a su contraparte y el tipo de relación que en verdad poseían.

Antes, cuando aún era joven e inocente, se había escandalizado ante la idea de cambiarse frente a su novio, no digamos su contraparte. Pero eso estaba ya completamente superado, es más, Blossom se regodeaba de saber que podía tener ese tipo de control sobre los chicos.

Sobre Brick Him.

Ella sabía que aún estaba detrás de ella, atento a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, atento de cada pedazo de piel terso y destrozado que cubría con su bata y de la que no cubría, y especialmente atento de que ya no tenía ropa interior debajo.

La PPG sin prestarle la más mínima atención, regresó a su tocador. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, sus perfumes derramados por todo el lugar, pero ella era una reina ante el desastre, perfectamente compuesta ante el caos.

Su bello cabello, que tanto le había costado cepillar, estaba hecho un desastre, pero no importaba, ella lo arreglaría y volvería a su mundo ordenado. A su burbuja perfecta y completamente en su control.

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces. No importa que no vayas a tener ni una marca en tu espalda —Brick de pronto estaba de nuevo ahí, siempre la sombra detrás de ella, el demonio que le susurraba su verdadera naturaleza—. No importa… Porque aun sientes mi corrida calentar tu frio interior mientras que lo demás se escurre entre tus piernas, ¿verdad, Blossy?

Blossom se negó a mostrase avergonzada por sus palabras, porque le importaba una mierda lo que dijera… Porque él valía una mierda para ella.

Y para demostrarlo la PowerPuff sujetó una de las muñecas de su controlarte y, abriendo un poco las piernas, guió su mano a su centro, para que él también _sintiera_ la evidencia de lo que habían hecho y viera lo poco que le importaba.

Brick rio entre dientes y sin ninguna vacilación o consideración empezó a masturbarla entre las piernas. Blossom se negó a apartarlo o a soltar el agarre que aún tenía sobre su muñeca, pero automáticamente vacío su rostro de cualquier muestra de expresión.

No le daría la satisfacción de que pensara que era una niña mojigata y pudorosa, o peor… Que viera cuanto disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Oh, porque le gustaba. Amaba lo que le hacía, pero ella era hielo y se comportaría como tal. Tenía el cuerpo tan tenso que dolía, pero se negaba a hacer el más mínimo movimiento para liberar algo de la tensión o para tan siquiera evitar la completa presión y maltrato de su clítoris.

Porque el ritmo de sus dedos era rápido y rudo, desconsiderado, a Brick le importaba una mierda que su coño estuviera híper-sensible por el sexo que acababan de tener. A él lo único que le importaba era arrancar otro orgasmo brutal de su contraparte.

Y lo demostraba con la demoledora y caliente fricción que hacían sus dedos contra su lastimado clítoris. Pero aun cuando Blossom alcanzó su punto máximo y por fin se aventó al precipicio de su placer, lo único que hizo para demostrar que se había corrido —aparte de la fresca crema que salía de entre sus muslos— fue exhalar.

Y el Líder de los RowdyRuff Boys bebió de su escasa reacción así como de su orgasmo cuando se zafó del agarre de Blossom y se llevó sus dedos a la boca.

—Tres para ti, uno para mí. Considéralo un regalo de mi maravillosa generosidad, Pinky.

Blossom se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que lo derribó.

—¿Generosidad? —Dijo incrédula mientras volteaba a verlo—. ¿Tu?

Brick chasqueo la lengua mientras escuchaba su risa forzada y sarcástica.

—Eso fue tan grosero, Pinky —el RRB inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo—. ¿Qué dirían los demás si te escucharan ahora? ¿Qué dirían si te vieran así?

—Nada —Ambos estaban atrapados en la mirada del otro. Para ella solo existía esos orbes que tenían remolinos de sangre, la muerte siempre brillando en su interior—. Porque nunca nadie sabrá.

Brick sonrío encantadoramente.

De pronto la habitación estaba en llamas, varias de sus cosas ardían a su alrededor. Había sido tan repentino que Blossom no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, de contraatacar. Y aunque su propio poder trataba de responder, de ponerse al nivel, el calor simplemente era demasiado abrazador, asfixiante e invasivo.

A veces el orden y el control no podían competir contra el completo y sin sentido caos.

En el cual Brick era el centro... Y Blossom podía ser solo una causalidad.

—No me tientes, Blossy. Recuerda que puedo hacer tu perfecto mundo cenizas si se me da la puta gana.

* * *

—¡Joder! —Gimió Buttercup cuando por fin el orgasmo la golpeó.

Las piernas las sentía entumecidas, la espalda le dolía y sin lugar a dudas iba a tener moretones en las caderas pero todo había valido la maldita pena.

Simplemente no había mejores malestares para su cuerpo que los que Butch le hacía cuando la follaba.

Era como que terapéutico para ella.

No tardó mucho para que su contraparte también hallara su liberación. Un gemido gutural se escapó de sus labios mientras la emboscaba por última vez, su piercing golpeando ese preciso lugar que la hizo volver a gritar, y se hundía hasta el fondo de ella, como si no deseara que nada de su semilla se escapara fuera.

Butch le había dicho una vez que era una forma de marcar su coño.

Maldito orgullo masculino.

Nadie marcaba a Buttercup… Aunque no podía negar que la sensación era increíble… ¡Pero de todas formas!

La PowerPuff Verde solo le permitió unos segundos a su contraparte para recuperarse y después lo apartó de ella con brusquedad. Sino fuera porque ella era una súper heorina y tenía los reflejos de un gato la caída de sus brazos habría sido vergonzosa y tal vez dolorosa. Tal vez.

Butch desafortunadamente tenía los mismos reflejos asombrosos por lo que a pesar de la descarga de poder que sintió y la dureza con la que lo empujó no se cayó, pero lo que era peor fue que a pesar de su —¡ _ejem_!— estado semi-flácido todo él seguía siendo una vista deliciosa... Para nada vergonzosa.

Buttercup suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Simplemente su su contraparte tenía que lucir siempre comestible, ¿no?

—¿Nada de "Gracias, Butch, por follarme", _Florecita_? —Preguntó fingiendo indignación, mientras Buttercup se apresuraba a ponerse la ropa—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

—Los deje en casa con mis pantis blancas de niña buena, imbécil—le era imposible ser prudente y quedarse callada.

Butch siempre la sacaba de quicio solo con existir. Y solo la molestaba aún más cuando se reía, como ahora. Como si la vida entera de Buttercup fuera su chiste personal, así la hacía sentir.

Sin embargo, las carcajadas de su contraparte fueron interrumpidas por los jadeos indistinguibles de Ace. Ambos, como uno, voltearon a verlo mientras trataba de levantarse y fallaba horriblemente. El RRB debió de haberlo golpeado demasiado fuerte para que solo pudiera arrastrarse.

Fue ahí cuando a la PPG le cayó el veinte de que ahora existía alguien que sabía cómo era la relación que Butch y ella tenían.

Buttercup conoció el significado de la verdadera ansiedad en ese momento.

—Así que alguien sigue con vida —dijo Butch divertido por la situación.

La PowerPuff Verde no dijo nada. Tal vez si no hacia ningún sonido y hacia el mínimo movimiento Ace se olvidaría de su presencia.

Tal vez.

 _No, eso es de cobardes._

Y Buttercup no era una. Ella enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus errores, la ira de su hermana mayor y la condenación de los ciudadanos, como la heroína que era.

Y no se arrepentiría de nada.

—Él nos ha visto —curioso que su voz sonara estable, como si la preocupación no la estuviera comiendo viva por dentro—. Tienes que irte.

El RowdyRuff Verde, que _por fin_ ya se había acomodado su ropa, parpadeó lentamente. Su sonrisa burlona se había tornado lobuna.

—¿Nos vio? —Butch empezó a caminar hacia la forma tirada de Ace. Mientras su contraparte más se acercaba el líder de la Gangreen Gang parecía alterarse más.

El RRB se hincó en el pavimento, tomó el cuello de la playera de Ace y lo levanto para inspeccionar si seguía consciente después de sobre-esforzarse al intentar levantarse.

Buttercup no estaba segura. Los ojos del villano estaban abiertos, pero estos se movían de un lado a otro y a veces lo único que se podía apreciar eran las cuencas blancas. Era difícil saber si podía entender al cien por ciento lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Nos viste, hombre? —Volvió a preguntar Butch tranquilamente mientras lo sacudía un poco.

—Déjalo —avanzó Buttercup hacía ellos. Tenía ese impulso de apartar de repente al muy frágil y delicado Ace de las fuertes y rudas manos de su contraparte—. Yo me encargaré de él.

Qué haría, no tenía ni idea, pero todo era mejor que dejar a su peligrosa contraparte cerca de su otro compañero de cama. Porque sabía que esto ya no solo se trataba de ella, sino también de la seguridad de Ace.

—Ah… Con que es así.

De repente Butch ya no estaba hincado agarrando a Ace, sino parado justo enfrente de ella, tragándose todo su espacio personal. Buttercup se tragó su jadeo de sorpresa y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que tenía que demostrar que ella era su igual.

—¿Acaso la _Florecita_ tiene miedo de que su sucio secreto sea descubierto? —Cuando Butch vio que la expresión de la PowerPuff Girl no cambio, su ceño se volvió más oscuro. Peligroso—. ¿O acaso te preocupa lo que le pase a esa escoria?

—Él es _mi_ responsabilidad —dijo entre dientes alzando aún más el mentón.

Había sido su error usar a Ace como carnada para atraer a Butch y por eso todo lo que le pasara sería culpa de Buttercup. No sabía porque sentía el impulso de explicarle eso —¡a _él!_ —, sin embargo, a penas había abierto la boca cuando el RRB la interrumpió.

—Si yo fuera tu no diría ni una puta palabra más, Buttercup —acercó su rostro aun más hasta que sus narices se tocaban—. No quieres verme en verdad enojado.

Ah.

— _Jo-de-te_.

Butch rugió furioso, trató de agarrarla pero Buttercup reaccionó y se alejó de su alcance. Su contraparte entonces se dejó de niñerías y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro que también esquivó.

Era demasiado pensar en acurrucarse de tener sexo, ¿no? Para ellos dos lo era.

La PowerPuff Verde le lanzó una patada a la pantorrilla que lo desestabilizó y un hermoso puñetazo en la nariz con todo y sus poderes venenosos... Pero por el estado en el que su contraparte estaba, bien pudo haberle hecho cosquillas.

Mierda.

Su contraparte se lanzó hacia ella y la estrelló contra la pared. Por lo menos estaban en una parte de la ciudad donde solo habían bodegas abandonadas, porque sino Buttercup habría tenido que explicar la pared que acababan de derrumbar.

Butch la inmovilizaba contra el suelo con un brazo contra su pecho y el otro en la cadera. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, celos lo consumían por dentro.

Y tal vez había algo mal con el cuerpo de Buttercup, la adrenalina y el miedo inundando su sangre como una droga, porque a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que estaba en peligro real, su cuerpo se estaba prendiendo de nuevo. Sus pezones se pusieron duros, humedad se esparció por su ropa interior. Era como si no hubiera tenido sexo minutos atrás.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Y mientras tanto su contraparte no veía más allá de su furia.

Idiota.

—¿Crees que él es mejor que yo? —Gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Que te follaría mejor que _yo_?

Sería inútil tratar de razonar con él, tendría más surte con una pared, por lo que la PowerPuff Verde en vez de abrir la boca se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento y lo lanzó volando hacia el techo. No perdió el tiempo, Buttercup salió disparada tras él, el techo fue también destrizado por sus cuerpos impactando.

Era como siempre: Buttercup vs. Butch. La PowerPuff Girl más dura contra el RowdyRuff Boy más fuerte. Su lucha no era una danza elegante y coreografiada como las de Blossom y Brick, y mucho menos una persecución a máxima velocidad como las de Bubbles y Boomer, no... Ellos eran los más sucios y menos estratégicos de los hermanos. Solo lanzaban patadas y puñetazos cegados por la sed de la batalla esperando conectar con el contrincante y hacer mucho daño.

Aunque ninguno de los dos podía ocultar con cada _roce_ lo excitados que estaban. El placer retorcido que la lucha les estaba dando.

Era en esos momentos don de la PowerPuff Verde se sentía completa... Viva... O como si estuviera en el lugar donde pertenecía.

Ella _vivía_ para estos momentos, para estos encuentros... Con _él_...

Y él había sido _creado_ para esto... Para _ella_...

Ella siempre encontraba esa realización perturbadora.

El poder de Buttercup volvía a estar presente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba notaba como Butch dejaba de tratar de esquivarla y se ponía enfrente de sus ataques... Y cada vez gruñía menos por el dolor.

La balanza ese estaba inclinado... Y no era a su favor.

Un fuerte golpe en el esternón le sacó el aire y la mandó a volar. Sin embargo, antes de que impactará contra un edificio o el suelo, Butch estaba ahí, sujetándola por la blusa y besándola con toda su furia. Fue tan brusco que Buttercup no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que su contraparte le mordió el labio hasta sacarle sangre.

El RRB se apartó un poco, sus labios rojos por la sangre y lo hinchado, sus ojos capturando los suya y la mano que sujetaba su blusa ahora acunaba un de sus pechos mientras que la otra la sujetaba por el trasero, masajeando y pellizcando.

Varias partes de su cuerpo dolían y respiraba con dificultada, pero al parecer nunca estaría tan jodida como para no responder al toque de Butch, todo en ella listo para recibirlo. Y a pesar de que sabía que debía golpearlo de nuevo y zafarse de su agarre su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

No quería moverse de ahí.

Su contraparte notó esto y sonrió de forma burlona. Aun así esa diversión no llegaba a sus ojos, estos seguían brillando con retorcida furia. Una combinación que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Cada vez que folles con esa patética excusa de hombre —Susurró mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a su pecho, tan fuerte que le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos—... Recuerda a quién le pertenece tu cuerpo, _Florecita_.

Antes de que la PowerPuff Verde pudiera responder o hacer algo, Butch la soltó y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro que la derribó del cielo... Y le apagó las luces.

Cuando despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo pero en especial la quijada y la mejilla derecha. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que tenía un horrible moretón.

No podía creer que su contraparte la había noqueado de un solo golpe, tan rápido y tan... Fácil. Era como si la pelea que ella le había puesto solo hubiera sido un calentamiento para él.

Como si en realidad ella nunca podría suponer una verdadera amenaza para él.

Buttercup salió flotando del cráter que se formó cuando aterrizó, todo seguía oscuro a su alrededor, por lo que no había perdido la conciencia durante mucho tiempo. No había nadie a su alrededor más que ella, pero para asegurarse voló hacia el cielo, tratando de sentir si su contraparte seguía cerca. Pero no había nada, ni un eco de él.

El RowdyRuff Verde debió de haberse largado cuando se dio cuenta que ella había perdido el conocimiento.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

La PPG estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando por fin notó el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad. Había fuego en los edificios, sirenas de policías y ambulancias se unían a la sinfonía que los griegos de las personas creaban.

Y Buttercup no tenía ni la menos idea de lo que había pasado.

Tal vez había sido Butch, era bien sabido que los berrinches de su contraparte causaban muerte y destrucción. Tal vez cuando se dio cuenta que ni Ace ni Buttercup suponían un verdadero reto para la frustración de su furia...

Ace...

La PowerPuff Verde voló hacia el callejón, donde el cuerpo del líder de la Gangreen Gang estaba y lo que encontró la dejó sin aliento.

Butch no se había ido de ahí sin despedirse de Ace.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa._

Buttercup parpadeó fuertemente, era como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño, o mejor dicho de una pesadilla. Las consecuencias de sus acciones empezaron a golpearla más fuerte que los puñetazos de su contraparte.

Si Ace no sobrevivía seria por culpa de Buttercup, porque ella lo había puesto en la mira de su contraparte solo por un poco de diversión.

Y luego estaba la ciudad. Había estado tan distraída por Butch que no había notada el caos que había descendido en la ciudad. Eso si por algún milagro no había sido el mismísimo Butch que había creado el desastre después de noquearla.

Dioses, ¡ni siquiera sabía que había pasado! Distracciones como esa podían tornarse fatales, tal vez no para ella, pero como súper heroína primero es el bienestar común y después el suyo.

Blossom y Bubbles estarían muy orgullosas de saber lo nobles que eran sus pensamientos.

 _Si supieran lo qué pasó esta noche..._

Buttercup sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. No iría por ahí. No porque se arrepintiera, sino porque lo que estaba hecho hecho estaba, no había forma de cambiarlo y lo único por hacer es seguir adelante.

Y lo que haría era ir a la ciudad, unirse a sus hermanos —porque de seguro ellas ya estaban ahí— y ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Pero antes botaría a Ace en el hospital más cercano.

Y rezar para que se recuperara.

* * *

Había mantenido el ritmo devastadoramente lento. Saboreando el momento y por supuesto... A él.

Bubbles lo tragaba completamente, para luego solo lamer delicadamente la cabeza, la abertura humedecida de en medio, la base, el piercing, y después volverlo a tragar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la dulce y tierna Bubbles podía hacer garganta profunda?

Nadie. Solo Boomer Him lo sabría. Solo él lo disfrutaba.

A pesar del comando que la PowerPuff Azul le había dado de mantenerse quieto, las piernas de su contraparte empezaron a temblar mientras su orgasmo se construía.

— _Puedes sujetarte de mí si quieres_ —murmuró Bubbles gentilmente con su canto de sirena. No era una orden, tenía la opción de no hacerle caso, pero anularía lo suficiente su otro comando.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Boomer enterró su mano en su cabello. Podía parecer que era para dirigirla, pero en realidad era para sostenerse.

 _Tal muestra debilidad debe estar comiéndoselo vivo._

Bubbles sonrío. Era una prueba de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Tan. Jodidamente. Bien.

El frenesí vino después. Tal vez era por lo segura de sí misma que se sentía o tal vez era porque la humillación había pasado a segundo plano en el momento en que su contraparte empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo, pero de pronto lo único que Bubbles quería era darle el orgasmo de su vida.

Que él también experimentara lo que le hacía sentir con su boca y sus dedos... Arruinarlo para todas las demás.

 _Patética_.

Ella ignoró su voz interior. En esos momentos no quería prestar atención a nada más que no fuera el RowdyRuff Boy... Y ella.

Bubbles, como la puta codiciosa que en secreto era, no pudo evitar abrir más sus muslos y deslizar sus dedos a su centro. Simplemente tenía que tocarse para aliviar un poco el palpitar de su clítoris y solo con el primer roce de la llama de sus dedos una descarga de placer la invadió. Estaba tan húmeda, en segundos sus dedos quedaron empapados y aún no había terminado.

La respiración de Boomer se volvió más trabajosa, sus caricias más frenéticas, sentía como su miembro se engrosaba más dentro de ella, listo para descargar todo lo que tenía en su garganta. Estaba cerca.

Ambos lo estaban.

—Me tragaras todo, Bubbles —las palabras parecían salir arrancadas de sus dientes apretados. La PPG podía decir que le dolía hasta hablar—. Hasta la última gota.

Las palabras de su contraparte la llevaron al borde. Ola tras ola de placer la asaltaba violentamente. Nunca se había venido tan fuertemente solo por su mano, pero sabía que no era porque de pronto se había vuelto una experta masturbándose, sino por la escena tan erótica de la que formaba parte.

Mientras tanto la longitud de Boomer respondió a las vibraciones de los jadeos de placer de Bubbles, palpitante dentro de ella explotó chorro tras chorro de esa crema caliente.

La presión que ese nudo de esperma hizo mientras ascendía debió ser insoportablemente dolorosa, el orgasmo fue tanto placer como alivio si el rugido que hizo su contraparte era algún indicador.

La PowerPuff nunca vaciló y se tragó todo lo que su contraparte tenía que darle. Cuando era más joven nunca se imaginó haciendo eso a nadie, se escandalizaba solo de pensarlo, cuando empezó a involucrarse de _ese_ modo con Boomer había decidido que podían divertirse pero nunca dejaría que la escénica de él quedara impregnada dentro de ella. Sin embargo, en uno de sus encuentros Bubbles lo había probado y... Todo se había ido a la mierda desde ese día.

Era como droga, era... Estimulante tener algo de él dentro de ella. Por muy enfermo y retorcido como eso sonaba se sentía... Bien.

Solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría esa misma crema en su vientre... Tan profundo dentro de ella, calentando sus entrañas y echando raíces...

Bubbles paró en seco ese pensamiento. Culpaba a su gran imaginación e infantil ingenuidad por llevar sus pensamientos tan lejos.

A veces la niñita que soñaba con caballeros de brillante armadura dentro ella volvía a surgir... En los peores y más extraños momentos.

Para disipar y distraer a su traicionera mente estúpida, Bubbles, como la educada y buena chica que era, se puso a acomodar la semi-erecta erección de su contraparte dentro de sus pantalones.

Bueno, nadie podía decir que Bubbles no recogía sus juguetes después de que terminaba de jugar.

Boomer no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, solo se dedicó a mirarla con esos ojos fríos como la noche, a examinarla como si ella fuera un raro y feo espécimen en vez de la chica que acaba de darle el orgasmo de su vida.

La PowerPuff Azul le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo

—Las que se ven dulces e inocentes, siempre son las más putas —El agarre en su cabello se tornó... Molesto. No dolía, no realmente, pero estaba en una fina línea con sus dedos enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo.

— _Suéltame_ —dijo entre dientes. Boomer le obedeció enseguida.

Bubbles lo dejó ahí parado y se dirigió a donde estaban sus pantis y jeans tirados en el suelo. Poco a poco el frío volvía a calarle los huesos y aun así su centro seguía caliente y con crema fresca... Listo para el acto final.

Pero la PowerPuff Girl aún no era lo suficientemente débil para ceder.

Sin embargo, su fresca excitación debió de ser bastante obvia para Boomer porque Bubbles notó el renovado bulto en sus pantalones. O tal vez era que a pesar de lo que habían hecho juntos esa noche su contraparte tampoco había quedado ni de cerca satisfecho.

Lástima. Bubbles sabía que a pesar del anhelo, de la agonía, ninguno de los dos haría nada al respecto esa noche... Ni las demás por venir.

Porque ella no sería la que se quebraría primero.

No en eso. No con él.

Nunca.

Y para que viera de lo que se estaba perdiendo, Bubbles se acercó al RowdyRuff Azul de nuevo, tan cerca que casi no existía espacio personal entre ellos, casi. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de sus jeans, de sus pantis, hasta tocar su centro empapado, tocando su entrada y rozando su clítoris de regreso. Y sin ninguna vacilación se llevó sus dedos húmedos a la boca y mientras su propio sabor se deslizaba en su paladar Bubbles besó a Boomer, compartiendo con él el sabor fresco de la excitación de ella y los ecos del orgasmo de él.

Los sabores de ambos mezclados en un beso apasionado.

Boomer no dudó en responder al beso, el cual pronto se tornó en varios, hasta que prácticamente trataban de satisfacer sus necesidades de sexo solo con besarse el uno al otro.

—Algún día te matare —murmuró dulcemente contra sus labios, tal y como un amante murmuraría palabras de amor a su amada—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Bubbles abrió los ojos sorprendida por el repentino e inoportuno tema de conversación. Ella se apartó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban mortalmente serios, para nada concordaban con la desesperada pasión con la que la había besado momentos atrás, con el bulto que sentía presionar contra su vientre. Honestamente se sentiría asustada si no fuera porque sabía que sus palabras eran vacías.

—No puedes matarme. Me necesitas —habló sin pensar.

La arrogancia de Bubbles a veces podía brillar tan fuerte como el sol, pero esto no era arrogancia... Era un hecho.

Boomer frunció el ceño.

—¿Te necesito? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo un parasito que necesita a su huésped? Dime, Bubbles, ¿cómo es que tú podrías ser indispensable para mí?

Honestamente, no tenía una respuesta concreta… O al menos que tuviera sentido.

¿Por qué estaban discutiendo esto ahora? ¿Por qué tan siquiera estaban hablando en vez de seguir besándose, olvidando todo en el mundo?

Además si por algún milagro Bubbles quisiera contestarle, ¿qué podría decirle a este cínico que no tomara con desdén? ¿O burla? ¿Que nunca podría matarla porque sería como matar una parte de él? ¡Como si él fuera a creer eso cuando ni siquiera ella lo aceptaba!

El RowdyRuff Azul se rio entre dientes cuando se volvió obvio que Bubbles no contestaría.

—Si piensas que no te mataré porque me has dado un orgasmo, ten en cuenta que en cualquier lugar puedo encontrar a otra rubia boba que te remplace —Boomer besó sus labios suavemente, casi con ternura y afecto—. Las de tu clase, muñeca, Mattel las vende en masa.

La PPG se apartó bruscamente de él y sin ninguna vacilación o remordimiento le dio una fuerte cachetada, pero esto solo lo hizo reír más fuerte.

Bubbles ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡ _Silencio_! —Siseó mientras se abalanzaba contra él, tirando golpes a su cara y pecho. Estaba fuera de sí—. _Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate_. ¡ _Cállate_!

Tal vez la respuesta correcta era que Boomer no la mataría porque ella iba a matarlo a él primero.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Bubbles era su contraparte, su igual, su otra mitad, no una de sus putas, no una muñeca sexual, no...

 _Objeto. No soy un objeto... Yo... No... Soy... Un... Objeto..._

¿O lo era?

Todo lo que habían hecho regresó a ella como en cámara lenta pero desde un enfoque... Extraño. Incorrecto.

De pronto Bubbles ya no se sentía tan segura, ya no se sentía bien. Algo andaba mal... Muy mal.

Se sentía sucia, barata. Patética. Quería llorar.

Porque tal vez Boomer tenía razón, tal vez Bubbles Utonium, la súper heroína, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás, muerto cuando había probado el dulce placer que solo su más grande enemigo le podía dar y había surgido en su lugar esta zorra...

Este patético ser que no le importaba ser usada por el RowdyRuff Azul con tal de tener un orgasmo. Este objeto...

La PPG dejó de golpear a su contraparte tan bruscamente como había empezado. Se quedó quieta, congelada como una presa paralizada ante un depredador y tal vez era así, porque mientras más se sumergía en la mirada de Boomer más presa se sentía. Y aun así, eso no quitaba el palpitar de su centro.

Bubbles tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta y arrancó su mirada de la de su contraparte. Tenía que controlarse, recuperar el control sobre sí misma, tenía... Su mirada se enfocó en el paisaje más allá de la terraza y la sangre se drenó de su rostro.

 _La ciudad está en ruinas por mi culpa y yo preferí quedarme aquí por unas migajas de placer en vez de ir a ayudar a la gente..._

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella.

Era demasiado... Era...

A Bubbles no le importó si el RRB vio las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos, no le importó si le pareció extraño su repentino comportamiento, no le importó nada. Ella solo salió disparada del Observatorio a toda velocidad y se fue sin mirar atrás.

 _When we go down right there,_

 _You know you're not safe here._

 _I'll only bring you down,_

 _Can't help you disappear._

 _My love, it's too late now._

 _You know you're not safe here,_

 _I'll only bring you down._

 _The end is almost near,_

 _My love, it's too late now._

Brick desde las sombras del edificio de enfrente vio cómo su contraparte salía por la ventana de su departamento, vistiendo ropa deportiva que apenas la cubría del frio infernal que estaba haciendo.

La Srta. Perfecta siempre encontraba hasta la más mínima forma de presumir.

No es que se quejara. Se podía decir que Brick _amaba_ todo lo que tuviera que ver con Blossom…

Claro que la palabra amor no significaba lo mismo para el RowdyRuff Rojo y el resto del mundo. Porque él no había nacido para amar...

Él había nacido para _controlar_.

Blossom pensaba que Brick era su perfecta contraparte, su opuesto en todos los sentido, pero estaba equivocada.

Ellos dos simplemente se parecía mucho, aunque tenían propósitos de vida diferentes. Ella con su mierda de defender al débil y honor, y principios... Y Brick planeando junto con _Him_ el dominio total del mundo, junto con la extinción de la mitad de la humanidad... Sí, polos opuestos.

Pero en escénica... Dominio, control, era la especialidad de ambos. Y aunque la destrucción que su fuego dejaba atrás parecía un caos total todo eran actos deliberado, controlados, y Pinky no tenía ni las más puta idea de cuánto era su perfecto dominio sobre el fuego. Que tan poderoso en realidad era...

Brick literalmente podía traer el infierno a la Tierra en el tiempo en el que su contraparte le tomaría parpadear. Y todo eso gracias a su maldita obsesión de controlar todo a su alrededor.

Blossom simplemente en su arrogancia se negaba a ver la verdad. Un error que el Líder de los RowdyRuff le encantaba explotar.

Un error que algún día sería su perdición. Algún día…

Pero aún no.

Poco a poco Brick estaba acomodando las fichas. A lo largo de los años él y sus hermanos se habían convertido en los seres que movían los hilos de Townsville. No había nada que Brick no estuviera controlando en esa maldita ciudad de mierda...

Excepto a Blossom Utonium y sus estúpidas hermanas. Obviamente.

Y mientras la más rápida y fácil solución era matarlas, ¿dónde estaba el reto en eso? ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera diversión?

Honestamente le valía una mierda si sus hermanos mataban a sus respectivas contrapartes, a a Brick la única que le interesaba era su querida Blossy.

Ella no moriría nunca... Solo... Sería quebrada. Forjada de nuevo a la voluntad del Líder de los RowdyRuff Boys. Como el fuego lo hacía con el metal.

Oh, y Brick amaba ese trabajo, romper a Blossom era tan excitante.

Cada maldito encuentro entre ellos rompía una parte de la orgullosa Reina de Hielo —incluso aunque ella no se diera cuenta— y nacía una nueva parte de la Pinky que Brick quería hacer.

Porque Brick Him nunca nació para ser el igual de Blossom Utonium. No… Él nació para ser su puto Amo. Para dominarla… Para controlarla.

Ella era la perfecta esclava para él.

El problema surgía en que la Líder de las PowerPuff Girls aún no lo sabía, nunca nadie la crio para entender su verdadera naturaleza. Así que el RowdyRuff Rojo tenía que entrenarla.

Pero no había ningún problema. Brick, como todo buen líder, había aprendido a ser paciente, a esperar su mejor momento para atacar.

¿Blossom Utonium quería ser la mujer perfecta? Pues bien… Sería perfecta para él. Y si por algún motivo ella quería romper el molde... Bueno, Brick no planeaba gobernar un mundo vacío, siempre podría hacer el mundo arder para disciplinar a Pinky.

* * *

Butch vio con un poco de furia y un poco más de diversión como Buttercup salía volando del callejón a toda velocidad llevando en sus brazos a una escoria casi muerta.

Si no fuera porque el RowdyRuff Verde tenía las pantis de su contraparte en su puño y las olía tan tranquilamente como si fueran flores, habría volado tras de ella y la habría embestido con la esperanza de que tirara a Ace y muriera por la caída.

Pero no. Las aún tibias y húmedas pantis de _Florecita_ lo llenaban de una extraña tranquilidad.

Eran como una droga. Su droga.

Aun así, en serio le habría gustado arrancarle la cabeza a esa mierda, pero se había contenido —no por miedo o por consideración, sino porque luciría como un novio celosos si lo hiciese—. En vez de eso solo le había partido la columna.

Y tal vez había golpeado su cráneo un poco demasiado fuerte.

Bucth no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Ese sonido estaba en su top de favoritos, junto con los gemidos de placer de Buttercup. Aunque nada superaba sus gemidos de dolor.

Esos eran la más perfecta sinfonía que había escuchado nunca.

No podía esperar por su próximo encuentro, su cuerpo ya completamente excitado por algo que aún no pasaba.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Butch y Buttercup estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos solo podían encontrar satisfacción en el otro.

Butch solo podía saciar todas sus necesidades con ella… Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres había matado cuando se acostaba con ellas, —y eso que no usaba ni una pizca de su verdadera fuerza—, y no había otro ser con el que pudiera pelearse de verdad sin matarlo al primer golpe, —sus hermanos no contaban—.

Todos eran tan frágiles para Butch. A veces se sentía como un gran gorila en una vidriería. Pero con Buttercup Utonium, el RowdyRuff Boy se sentía completo… Él mismo.

Es por eso que la conservaba, que en serio se _esforzaba_ en cuidar de no romperla… Al menos no completamente.

Pero de todas formas, si alguna vez el RRB se llegara a aburrir de ella… No había nadie que pudiera detenerlo en su misión de exterminarla.

Nadie que Butch no _superaría_.

Ni siquiera la propia Buttercup podría detenerlo. Ya le había demostrado que si quería, y si le daba el suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a ella, podría derribarla de un solo golpe. Podría matarla con el tercero.

Pero claro, todo eran suposiciones. Por el momento el RRB estaba más que contento con la relación que tenían.

Y así seguirían. Hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

* * *

El RowdyRuff Azul observaba el completo caos que los gritos de placer de su contraparte habían causado desde la terraza del Observatorio con una copa de brandy en su mano izquierda y la mitad de un cigarrillo en la derecha.

Si no fuera porque sabía que no había ni una mierda en la alacena también se habría preparado un tazón de palomitas, porque esto era mejor que una película.

En alguna forma este completo desastre había sido el inicio del castigo que le había dado a Bubbles por usar sus estúpidos poderes en él. Después de todo había sido Boomer el que la había hecho gritar, claro que eso no quería decir que iba a quedar satisfecho solo con eso.

Bubbles Utonium siempre merecía ser castigada por él simplemente por el hecho de respirar.

Además Boomer sabía que si lo hubiera dejado solo así esa culpa sería pasajera, el corazoncito de la PPG sanaría rápidamente ya que, en opinión del RRB, no había causado muchos daños a la ciudad.

Oh no, ambos eran conscientes que pudo haber sido mucho peor. Los poderes de Bubbles pudieron haber impactado de una forma catastrófica si las ondas de sonido no hubieran sido dirigidas hacia el cielo. Este _temblor_ solo había sido un impacto secundario debido a la expansión de las ondas.

En serio, Boomer se sorprendería si había algún muerto. Pero bueno, a la gente, y en especial a la prensa, le encantaba exagerar.

Boomer ya quería verlos enfrentándose a un golpe directo del grito de Bubbles, esa cosa podía impactar igual que una bomba.

Y aun así el RowdyRuff Azul no tenía nada que temerle a los poderes especiales de su contraparte si en serio se lo proponía.

Él, al igual que ella, podía llegar a ser tan letal —incluso tal vez más— que sus hermanos.

Pero así como la moral y la ética se interponían en el camino de Bubbles, había algo que también se interponía en el de Boomer.

Inmunidad.

Boomer Him podía llegar a crear las más grandes ilusiones que jamás se hubieran visto, podía hacerte ver, escuchar, hasta _sentir_ cosas que no existían…

Así como los sentimientos que había colocado dentro de Bubbles...

La duda... La ausencia de valor personal... El autoestima herido... Todo había sido creado por Boomer como venganza.

Como castigo.

En serio su poder no conocía un límite, toda la ciudad podía caer en sus engaños… Incluyendo él mismo.

Ese era su precio. Mientras más use o cree una ilusión que engañe a todos los demás, él también poco a poco se la ira creyendo.

Una cuchilla de doble filo.

Eso lo había aprendido de la mala manera.

Nunca podría deshacerse de ese sentimiento de impotencia… De debilidad, de duda que a veces lo embarga.

Había hecho creer a todo el mundo que él era el más débil de sus hermanos, él más manejable… Y durante un tiempo Boomer también se lo creyó, pero cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido culpa de sus malditos poderes…

Ni siquiera Brick había podido detenerlo.

El RowdyRuff Azul se había desecho de todo lo que pudiera hacerlo débil... Excepto de Bubbles. Y por eso la odiaba tanto...

Porque por más que lo intentara, nunca la mataría. No por ella en sí...

Sino porque Bubbles Utonium era lo único que en verdad lo hacía sentir algo _real_.

Aun podía sentir su jodido sabor en el paladar y lo hacía salivar… ¡Como un puto perro!

Boomer lanzó la copa al suelo enojado. Acababa de ocurrírseme qué tal vez pasaría un tiempo antes de que Bubbles aceptara compartir un orgasmo con él... O al menos hasta que se sacudiera los sentimientos falsos que le había dado.

Oh, porque ella vería a través de la ilusión, tomaría tiempo, pero su contraparte tenía más resistencia que nadie cuando se trataba de los poderes de Boomer.

Y hasta entonces... En serio tenía que hacerle una visita a una juguetería de Mattel si no quería morir de la frustración sexual.

 _It wants to kill you,_

 _It wants to tear you apart._

 _It wants to thrill you,_

 _This vengeful love that I've got,_

 _Wants to consume you,_

 _Then spit you out._

 _I fear the fever, fear the fever._

 _Can you feel it now?_

 _(You know you're not safe here)_

 _(I'll only bring you down)_

 **Curiosidades** **:**

 **Por si se lo preguntan, el cabello de Blossom no puede ser quemado, ni siquiera cuando Brick lo sujeta con sus manos calientes como el magma. ¿Por qué? Porque así lo quiero yo ;) Solo imagínense a Blossom al estilo Daenerys, todo se le quema menos el cabello.**

 **Boomer y Bubbles nunca —NUNCA— han tenido coito. Aun les falta resolver algunos de sus prejuicios… Peeeeeeeero no podrán negar que no saben divertirse.**

 **Butch tiene una gran colección de ropa interior que le ha robado a Buttercup. Es su hobby. Algunos coleccionan monedas, piedras, estampillas...**

 **Ace sobrevivirá. Su recuperación será un proceso MUY lento, pero seguirá respirando, aunque su relación con Buttercup si se murió.**

 **Todos los RowdyRuff Boys tienen un piercing en —¡ejem!— ya saben... (wink, wink). Tuve una visión muy graciosa mientras escribía este One-Shot, de como ellos se retaron a hacerse un piercing donde más duele y ver quien soportaba mejor el dolor. Ninguno ganó porque ¿qué es un piquetito comparado con una paliza de nuestras queridas PowerPuff Girls?**

 **Ahora les pregunto a ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿quién creen que ganaría en una pelea? ¿Las PowerPuff Girls o los RowdyRuff Boys? Muajaja… En serio tengo curiosidad por saber que piensan.**

 **Pero bueno…**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer. Sé que estuvo laaaargo, pero no fue mi culpa, simplemente los días que estaba inspirada y escribía salían hojas y hojas de resultado y al final esto fue lo que quedo: El lemmon más largo de la historia (?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review con sus opiniones. Besos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Sorcery.**

 **P. D. ¡Este fic es para ti, Cono hermosa! ¿Por qué? Porque se me dio la gana y te amo. Eres una ficker muy especial para mí y quería dedicarte algo, incluso aunque me tarde SIGLOS pero aquí está (recuerda que los platillos más suculento requieren su tiempo). Y como dije planeo terminar mis Fic, solo que estuvo algo pesado este semestre y mi vida en general… Pero sí. No dejare a nadie colgado. Pinky Promise ;)**


End file.
